Immortal Games 2: Checkmate
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Concerned that the Charmed Ones may come after him, Steffan Van White puts out an Underworld contract on them and Cole.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Immortal Games 2: Checkmate"

(Sequel to the story "Immortal Games")

By J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. NoAzMale) and Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. K+

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Enter The Demon" and "Size Matters".)

Concerned that the Charmed Ones may come after him, Steffan Van White puts out an Underworld contract on them and Cole.

PRELUDE

Steffan Van White sat in his office in Singapore. It had been nearly two months since he had barely escaped from the Charmed Ones and Art McDonald. For nearly four years Van White had constantly evaded McDonald who had relentlessly stalked him trying to learn the secret to his immortality. A secret which Van White guarded jealously from everyone. Now he had the tracking stone McDonald had used to trace his movements and McDonald had no way of finding him again.

Van White thought about McDonald as he looked at the tracking stone in his hand. McDonald was as immortal as he was. Nothing could pierce his skin and no chemicals seemed to affect him. Which meant that there was no way for Van White to dispose of this pest. But since McDonald had no way to track him any longer his annoyance was minimal.

Van White had other matters on his mind at the moment. He had searched out the powerful witches known as the Charmed Ones and tricked them into helping him get the stone. But now they had become a concern for him. While McDonald may not be able to track him he had no doubt they might find a way.

That was a problem for him. The alchemist who had given Van White his immortality had told him there should be no way to undo it. But he had checked into the Charmed Ones. They were indeed powerful. Perhaps powerful enough to find a way to undo what the alchemist had done. That was definitely not an option.

Suddenly a figure simply appeared in the office near his door. The figure was dressed in all black and glance around furtively. Apparently content that they were alone, the figure walked over and stood in front of Van White's desk.

"You sent word you wanted to see me."

"Yes," said Van White, looking the man over. He was what Van White liked to call one of his freelance employees. On occasion he would perform services that none of Van White's other employees were equipped to handle. "I need you to do something for me. Pass on a message, as it were."

"Pass on a message?" questioned the man. "Look, I'm not a messenger boy, you know that. You have a White Lighter you want killed, I'm your man. But I don't deliver messages."

"I thought you might make an exception in this case," said Van White, handing a check to the Dark Lighter.

The Dark Lighter looked at the check, impressed with the number of zeros on it. He slid the check into his pocket.

"This must be some message."

"You might call it more of an announcement," said Van White. "I thought because of your unique nature you would be able to make sure the right people get it."

"Right people," repeated the Dark Lighter. "As in demons?"

"Or whoever you think might be best equipped to handle a special job I have in mind."

"Just what is this announcement you want me to make?"

"I want some people dealt with. People who could become a problem for me."

"Is that all? Just tell me who these people are and I'll be glad to deal with them for you. My specialty may be killing White Lighters but I can assure you I can also handle others as well. It's just a matter of figuring out the best way to deal with them."

"I believe," said Van White, "that these particular individuals may be out of your league, to coin a phrase. That's why I need you to deliver the message. Perhaps locate those best equipped to handle the situation. You will, of course, receive the normal ten percent commission for this little service."

"Who are these individuals you want dealt with?" asked the Dark Lighter suspiciously.

"I believe they call themselves the Charmed Ones. I recently had an altercation with them and I find it necessary to make sure they don't become a nuisance."

"The Charmed Ones? Are you insane? No one goes up against the Charmed Ones. Every demon who has ever gone up against them hasn't lived to regret it. They have the Power of Three and nothing can stand up against that."

"It is my information that one of the sisters has recently passed away. I believe that for the Power of Three it necessarily requires three of them. So that should not be a problem."

"Except there's another sister. A half sister. And she has powers just like the others do. Which means they still have the Power of Three."

"I'm not asking you to go against them yourself," said Van White. "I simply want you to spread the word that I'm hiring to have them eliminated. And to make sure the necessary individuals know of the offer."

"It's going to be expensive," said the Dark Lighter. "Very expensive. This job is going to cost you at least three times what you've paid for anything else. Maybe more depending on who you hire."

"I am well aware of that. And I can assure you I can well afford the fee. I also have three other assignments. Assignments which may prove a bit easier to deal with. And I will, of course, be willing to pay top price for all of these as well."

"Who else you want to go after? The Elders?"

"Elders? I don't know of these Elders. One of the assignments is a demon called Belthazor. He's acquainted with the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He might be a bit of a problem, though. The Charmed Ones protect him."

"But he should be easier to deal with than the witches," said Van White. "I would like their White Lighter dealt with as well. And I also have one last assignment. He is an alchemist named Kreegan."

"The White Lighter will be easy," said the Dark Lighter. "I can handle that one myself. And I've heard of Kreegan. He could also be a problem. Rumor has it he's immortal and can't die."

"I'm aware of that. And it will not be necessary to actually kill him, especially since that would be next to impossible. But I'm sure it would be possible to incarcerate him somewhere. A location from which he could not escape."

"Yeah, there are places like that. How long you want him held for?"

"Permanently," said Van White. "It will be necessary for him to remain incarcerated for the rest of his life."

"I can handle that. Incarceration could get expensive. The upkeep alone could be exorbitant."

"As I said, I can afford it. Just pass the information around so that the right people learn of it. I want this handled as quickly and as expeditiously as possible."

The Dark Lighter just smiled and then vanished from the office. Van White was certain that his "problems" would very soon be a thing of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE

"Look, I understand now," said Paige. "I have to be very careful what I say and how I say it. I get that. Can you just let it drop, please?"

"Once I'm sure you understand completely," said Piper. "Look, Paige, I know you're new to all this. And I do understand that it's going to take time to learn the rules. But it just seems that you aren't taking things seriously enough. First you take the Book of Shadows to work and you saw how that turned out. Now you switch bodies with Phoebe and nearly got us all killed in the process."

"Which was an accident," said Phoebe. "Piper, I think she does understand."

"And you," said Piper. "Trying to hide what happened. What were you thinking?"

"That you'd overreact just as you're doing," said Phoebe. "Piper, look, she screwed up and made a mistake. I get that. So does she. And I think she's learned from it."

"They have a point," said Leo. "You made plenty of mistakes when you first got your powers, remember? And you didn't have anyone around to help you learn from them. At least Paige has the two of you."

"Okay," said Piper. "I guess maybe I did come down on you a bit hard. I just want you to understand how serious this is. It's not like we get a second chance at this. One mistake and someone could . . . it could be very bad."

"I understand," said Paige, knowing that Prue's death was still very fresh in everyone's mind, especially Piper's. "And I appreciate the help, I really do. But I gotta tell you it probably won't be the last mistake I make. I'm only human and I'm not perfect. But I do learn from my mistakes. I really do."

"Fine," said Piper. "As long as you learn I guess that's the important thing. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," said Paige. "I don't have any plans for the night. And I sometimes get tired of my own cooking."

"I hope you like chicken," said Piper. "And we have a very nice bottle of wine to go with it."

"Oh, uh, no wine for me," said Paige. "I'm kind of on the wagon, you might say."

"On the wagon?" Phoebe asked. "You sound like you're an alcoholic."

"Well, let's just say that I have a small problem with alcohol," said Paige. "When my parents died I got off it completely. Haven't touched it since. Maybe if I had been less rebellious I could have done something to help."

"No, you couldn't," said Leo. "They died because it was their time, that's all. There's nothing you could have done about it."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Paige. "I only know that I caused them way more trouble than I should have."

"Join the club," said Phoebe. "I wasn't exactly the model daughter myself."

"We've all had our rebellious phase," said Cole, coming into the living room. "Some were just more rebellious than others."

"Hey, sweetie, where have you been?" Phoebe asked.

"Just hanging around," said Cole. "What are we talking about?"

"About how I screwed up and how I need to learn from my mistakes," said Paige. "Which I do, believe me."

"I believe you," said Cole. "Let me guess. Piper's giving you the 'we rarely get a second chance and our mistakes can have disastrous results' speech?"

"Something like that," said Paige.

"Well, it's true," defended Piper.

"I'm not disputing that," said Cole. "And you're absolutely right. Mistakes in this line of work can have dire consequences."

"Whose side are you on?" Phoebe asked.

"No one's," said Cole. "You all learned firsthand that battling demons is the most serious business. That's all."

"Okay, okay, I understand," said Paige. "I'll be a lot more careful in the future, I promise."

"That's all I ask," said Piper, heading for the kitchen. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get dinner started or it will never be ready in time."

"Cole, have you heard about anything unusual in the Underworld lately?" Leo asked.

"Define unusual," said Cole.

"You know what I mean," said Leo. "The Elders said something about a huge bounty being offered but they can't seem to learn any specifics. Just that someone is offering a bounty. I thought you might have heard something."

"I don't exactly travel in demonic circles any more," said Cole.

"But you still have some contacts," said Leo. "And I know you hear things. I just thought you might have run across something."

"You think someone is after the girls?" Cole asked.

"Who isn't?" questioned Phoebe.

"I don't know," said Leo. "From all indications the bounty is big. Bigger than most bounties ever offered in the Underworld. It stands to reason a bounty that big would be about a powerful enemy and there's no one more powerful than the girls."

"Not necessarily," said Cole. "It depends on who they're after and why. There are a number of reasons a demon would offer a huge bounty on someone. It could be on me. The longer a target goes free the higher the bounty becomes on them if the person offering it is serious enough. But I guess it doesn't hurt to be careful. I'll check around and see what I can find out."

"Is that a good idea?" Phoebe asked. "The Source all ready wants you dead. I don't think it's a good idea to go poking around down there and exposing yourself like that."

"I don't necessarily have to go down there," said Cole. "I still have a few contacts on the mortal plane. And I know a couple of places that should have some information. I'll just have to wait until I can go check on them."

"Is there anything I can do?" Paige asked.

"Not unless you have a phone line to the Underworld," said Phoebe. "Information like that isn't exactly available on the Internet."

"I just thought there might be something I could do," said Paige. "I'm still learning, after all."

"It will just take time," said Leo. "You can't learn everything in one day. But you'll see. Pretty soon you'll be an old hand at this."

"That's what I'm afraid of," joked Paige. "Whatever Piper is fixing in there doesn't smell so good."

"Leo," said Cole suddenly jumping up. "Get Piper out of the kitchen now."

Confused, Leo didn't hesitate. He immediately orbed into the kitchen. Piper was at the sink rinsing out a cup when Leo grabbed her and orbed her out of the kitchen. Just as he orbed, a demon materialized next to where Piper had been standing and struck out at her with a clawed hand. Its hand passed harmlessly through the orb. Just then Cole opened the door to the kitchen followed closely by Phoebe and Paige.

"Pastarion," said Cole, glaring at the demon. "I'm surprised you'd have the guts to show up here yourself."

The demon stood just under six feet tall. Its three fingers on each hand ended in long, serrated claws. Its ears were highly pointed and its eyes glowed with an eerie green light. It turned and hissed at Cole.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asked.

"Low level bounty hunter," said Cole. "It normally doesn't go after prey as powerful as a witch. Whoever hired it must really want you guys bad."

"Bounty on witches high," hissed the demon. "As is bounty on Belthazor. And bounty on White Lighter."

"Not very smart, is he?" questioned Phoebe.

"They don't have a very good grasp on the English language," said Cole. "To be honest they don't come to the mortal plane much. The Source must really want us bad."

"Not Source," hissed the demon. "Human put bounty on witches, Belthazor, and White Lighter. Big bounty. More than twice what Source offers."

"Human?" questioned Cole. "What human would put a bounty on the Charmed Ones?"

"Bounty high," said the demon taking a step toward them. ""Pastarion collect bounty on witches and Belthazor."

"Be careful," said Cole, pushing the girls back into the entryway. "One scratch from those claws and you'll turn into one of them. It's how they keep their kind going."

Cole formed an energy ball and cast it at the demon. It was knocked back by the attack but didn't seem to be injured by it. As it was recovering from the attack Cole pushed the girls back into the entryway.

"We can't let it get too close," said Cole. "Besides the altering affects of their claws they can spit a paralyzing poison up to about six feet. We have to stay out of range of that attack."

"Why didn't your energy ball hurt it?" asked Phoebe as they rushed into the living room.

"They have some of the strongest constitutions in the Underworld," said Cole. "It was hurt it just takes more than one to kill it, that's all. I just need to get some maneuvering room."

As they reached the fireplace they turned to face the demon. I was just entering the entryway and turned into the living room. Its eyes narrowed as it anticipated the kill. It stepped into the living room and advanced on the sisters and Cole. Cole formed an energy ball preparing to defend them. Suddenly the demon exploded into a thousand shards but reformed almost instantly. It turned around to see Piper standing at the top of the stairs, Leo standing next to her. Piper raised her hands again and the demon exploded again. This time it didn't reform.

"He was a tough one," said Piper. "I wasn't sure what was going on when Leo suddenly orbed me out of the kitchen."

"I wasn't sure either," said Leo. "But Cole seemed very insistent and I figured there was no time to waste."

"There wasn't," said Cole. "That was Pastarian. It's what's called a Keleron demon. They hire out to any demon that needs them. They don't have any loyalties to any particular demon. They're very low level. I'm surprised it had the guts to come after you alone."

"You keep calling that demon 'it'," said Paige.

"They're asexual," said Cole, "neither male nor female. As I said they perpetuate their species by infecting other creatures with their claws. As a general rule only demons are immune to their poison. But humans as especially susceptible to it."

"Thanks," said Piper. "I had no clue it was there."

"Thank Paige," said Cole. "I hadn't noticed the scent until she mentioned it. Keleron demons give off that scent just before they attack. The scent was weak enough I knew it wasn't attacking in the living room and you were the only one not there so it stood to reason it was after you."

"I wonder what demon sent it after the girls?" questioned Leo.

"It said something about a human offering a bounty on us," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said Cole. "That's very unusual. Kelerons rarely have any contact with humans. And I've never heard of any hiring out to a human."

"Didn't it say that the bounty on us was twice as high as what the Source was offering?" Paige asked.

"Yes, it did," said Cole. "That's odd in itself. With a bounty all ready on us from the Source it doesn't make any sense for someone else to put another bounty on us. And for a human to offer twice what the Source is offering makes it very suspicious."

"I guess we now have an idea about the bounty the Elders have heard about," said Leo. "And now we know who the bounty is on."

"It would seem so," said Cole. "I'll check around like I said. A bounty that big is going to draw the attention of every bounty hunter and mercenary in the Underworld."

"That must be some bounty," said Paige.

"According to rumor, the bounty on Belthazor was the highest ever offered by the Source in the history of the Underworld," said Cole. "So someone offering twice that means something big is going on."

"I shouldn't be long," said Cole. "I'd better check on this right away. Until I get back, everyone be extremely careful. I'll be back as soon as I know everything."

As Cole shimmered out of the manor everyone went into the kitchen to help Piper with dinner. Considering the circumstances they felt it was best if they all stayed together for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO

Leo and the girls had just sat down to dinner when Cole suddenly shimmered into the kitchen. He was covered in a purple goo. Immediately after shimmering in he took two steps toward the entryway and then turned. Almost immediately someone else began to shimmer in where he had been standing only a moment before. Before the shimmer could finish Cole cast an energy ball vanquishing whatever demon it was.

"That was close," said Cole, taking a seat at the table.

"You know we usually wash up before dinner," said Piper. "What is that all over you?"

"That would be Luceron," said Cole. "He and his brother, Lucerai, were two of my contacts on the mortal plane. Lucerai was the one I just vanquished."

"Brother demons?" questioned Phoebe.

"Simerlon demons," said Cole. "They're always born in pairs and they share their powers. I thought they might know something about the bounty on us. As it turns out they thought collecting the bounty on me was better than the debt they owed me. I guess there really is no honor among thieves."

"So you didn't learn anything?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said Cole. "I was following up a lead when the bobbsey demons decided to take me out."

"What kind of lead?" asked Piper.

"Pastarian wasn't lying," said Cole. "Some human has offered a huge bounty on us. Bigger than any bounty ever offered in the Underworld."

"Why would a human offer such a large bounty for the girls?" questioned Leo.

"Not just the girls," said Cole. "There's a similar bounty on me. They've also offered a bounty on you, Leo. And a bounty on Kreegan."

"The alchemist?" questioned Leo. "Why would someone put a bounty on an alchemist?"

"I wasn't able to find that out," said Cole. "But I can tell you this. Whoever put the bounty out specified that it was for us dead. They don't want to take us alive. They want us killed and they've offered a bounty large enough to insure it."

"Well, I can understand why demons want us dead," said Piper. "But why would a human want us dead? And just how many humans even know about us?"

"Other witches are human," offered Phoebe. "So are warlocks. Is it possible one of them could have offered the bounty?"

"It's not likely to be another witch," said Leo. "And I'm not sure a warlock would be able to afford that kind of bounty."

"No, they wouldn't," said Cole. "A bounty that high would require someone with incredible financial means."

"Demons get paid with money?" questioned Paige.

"Sometimes," said Cole. "It depends on the demon. But even if they don't accept money it would still take someone with considerable financial means to afford purchasing whatever the demons do accept as payment."

"And just what do demons take in payment besides money?" Paige asked.

"Trust me," said Leo, "it's best you don't know."

"Okay," said Paige.

"Cole, you need to get cleaned up," said Phoebe. "That stuff really stinks."

"Yeah," said Cole, heading for the upstairs. "Looks like I'll have to burn this suit. Demonic remains never come out."

"Leo, considering what Cole has told us maybe you should talk with the Elders," said Piper. "Maybe with this new information they can learn whoever's behind this bounty on us."

"Good idea," said Leo. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You guys be very careful."

"We always are," said Phoebe.

After his shower Cole came back into the kitchen carrying the clothes he had gotten the demon remains all over. He promptly deposited them outside the back door.

"It's probably best if we leave them outside for now," he said. "The stench only gets stronger."

"Oh that's a nice thought," said Piper.

"What else did you learn about the bounties on us?" Paige asked.

"Not a whole lot," said Cole. "No reason was given for the bounties. But then that's the nature of bounties. Most bounty hunters don't care about the why's. They're only interested in the target and how much the job pays. First rule of bounty hunting is don't ask too many questions."

"Bounty hunters have rules?" questioned Paige.

"The best ones do," said Cole. "And following those rules is what makes them such good bounty hunters."

"So someone wants us dead but they aren't saying why," said Piper. "And whoever this is is human. Do you think it's a warlock or someone like that?"

"Unlikely," said Cole. "Most warlocks are bounty hunters themselves. And it doesn't make sense that a warlock would put a bounty out on you anyway. It's more likely they'd come after you themselves for your powers."

"So this human is a mortal?" questioned Phoebe. "Why would a mortal want us dead? And how would they know about us anyway? We aren't exactly listed in the yellow pages."

"It could be the relative of someone you've vanquished," said Cole. "Many warlocks have relatives who aren't magical."

"So this could be a vendetta of some kind?" asked Piper. "If that's true how would they know to double the Source's bounty on us?"

"That could just be coincidence," said Cole. "It's possible that whoever put out the bounty just picked an amount that just happened to be double that amount."

"And you believe that?" Paige asked.

"Not for a minute," said Cole. "I was just exploring all the possibilities."

Just then Leo orbed back into the manor.

"So, what do the all wise and all knowledgeable Elders have to tell us?" questioned Piper.

"Piper, there's no reason to be sarcastic about them," said Leo. "They really do have your best interests at heart."

"Of course they do," said Piper sarcastically. "So, what did they have to say?"

"Not much," said Leo. "Apparently someone has put a large bounty out on you, Cole, and me but they can't find out who put it out."

"Oh, there's a surprise," said Piper.

"Whoever it is is human," said Cole. "That much I was able to find out."

"So what's our next move?" questioned Paige. "Does Cole go out and check with more of his contacts?"

"Maybe not," said Piper. "You said they also put a contract out on this Kreegan. What can you tell us about him?"

"He's been around a long time," said Cole. "I told you about him before although I'm not sure I ever mentioned his name."

"No, I don't think so," said Phoebe. "I think we would remember if you had mentioned an alchemist before."

"Oh, you remember," said Cole. "He was the one my mother hired to make sure my power reached its full potential."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," said Piper. "That's when we met Steffan Van White."

"Steffan Van White?" questioned Paige. "You mean the billionaire?"

"One and the same," said Phoebe. "Only he turned out to be Dorian Gray. I remember now, too. You did say that she used an alchemist but I don't think you ever mentioned his name."

"Well, Kreegan was obsessed with dying," said Cole. "He spent most of his early life looking for a way to stave off death. Rumor has it he was eventually successful."

"So you're saying this Kreegan is immortal?" questioned Piper.

"That's what I hear," said Cole. "If you'll recall my mother introduced Van White to Kreegan. And we saw how that ended up. Van White is also immortal. So I would assume that Kreegan used the same method to make himself immortal."

"You know," said Paige, "Kreegan is like the fourth richest person in the world. I'm sure he could afford this high bounty that's been placed on us. I just don't know why he would do something like that."

"Because we know his secret," said Phoebe. "She has a point. We did learn that Van White was concerned that someone might learn his secret and figure out a way to undo his immortality. Maybe he's worried we might come after him."

"That's a definitely possibility," said Cole. "Van White not only has the financial capabilities for such a bounty but he also knows about witches and demons. And he knows about the three of you. And since you know about his secret it makes sense that he would want you out of the way."

"And you, too," said Leo. "It was your mother that allowed him to gain his immortality."

"And this Kreegan is the one who gave him his immortality," said Piper. "That would explain why there's a contract out on all of us. But if Keegan is immortal why put a contract out on him? Surely Van White knows he can't be killed."

"Unless he knows a way to undo the immortality," suggested Cole.

"Which means he'd have to tell whoever he sent after Van White how to do it," said Phoebe. "From the sounds of things I don't think he's likely to do that. After all, they could use it against him, too."

"That's true," said Cole. "And the problem is that no one knows where Kreegan is. He's very secretive. I've heard he doesn't even take on apprentices any longer for fear someone may betray him."

"Well, I think we need to talk with this Kreegan," said Piper. "If it is Van White who's after us we should at least warn him. If it's not Van White that's after us he might know. At any rate it looks like he and we are involved in this together."

"Except as I told you," said Cole, "no one knows where he is. The last I heard he was in Chicago about 6 years ago. But I know he's no longer there and no one seems to know where he moved to."

"Art McDonald might," suggested Phoebe.

"Who?" questioned Paige.

"Art McDonald," said Leo. "That's how we found out about Van White. McDonald was after him to learn the secret to his immortality. At first we thought he was a demon."

"But he was just someone else who wanted to be immortal?" Paige questioned.

"No, more like he wanted to learn how to undo it," said Piper. "McDonald turned out to be Achilles from the Greek myths. He was trying to find a way to undo his immortality."

"Okay, do you guys know anyone who are actually who they claim to be?" Paige questioned.

"Sometimes I wonder," said Phoebe "And Leo has a point. McDonald might have located Kreegan to learn how to undo his immortality. If I remember correctly Cole gave him the alchemist's name before he left here. The problem is we don't know where McDonald is, either."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," said Leo.

"You know where he is?" questioned Cole.

"Not specifically," said Leo. "But since the Elders learned about him they've been keeping an eye on him. They should be able to tell me where he is."

"That's great," said Piper. "With a little luck he'll know where this Kreegan is and we can track down who put the bounty on us and why. We have enough demon attacks around here without someone putting a price on our head and sending them after us."

"I'll check with the Elders and see if they can tell me where McDonald is," said Leo.

"Well, while Leo's doing that," said Cole, "I think I'll go outside and make sure my suit is properly destroyed. After a while the demon remains can begin to break down and become very toxic. They need to be destroyed as soon as possible."

As Leo orbed out of the manor, Cole went out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

THREE

"You're sure he's here?" Piper whispered to Leo. "This place doesn't look like it's been inhabited for ten years."

"Closer to twenty," Leo whispered back. "And this is where the Elders said he was. He's been here for about two weeks. Apparently he doesn't stay in one place too long and moves around quite a bit. But they definitely said this was where he was right now."

"I should have brought a sweater," said Piper, rubbing her arms. "It's cold here."

"It is October," said Leo. "And this is Wisconsin. Not every place stays as warm all year round like San Francisco. There are places in the world that actually get cold from time to time."

"Very funny," said Piper. "I just never realized what time of year it was, that's all. I just hope it doesn't take us long to find him. I wouldn't want to catch pneumonia."

"That depends on just who you're looking for."

Piper looked over to see a man in the shadows standing behind Leo. The man had an athame held to Leo's throat.

"My guess is you're the one we're looking for," said Piper nonchalantly. "And I'd think that by now you'd know that athame isn't much use to you, is it Mr. McDonald?"

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," said McDonald. "How do you know me?"

"Well I know the light isn't the best in here," said Piper, "but I kind of find it insulting that you'd forget me so soon. Not to mention you don't seem to recognize Leo."

"Leo?" questioned McDonald. He removed the athame from Leo's throat and stepped up next to Piper. "Piper Halliwell? What are you doing here? I didn't recognize you. Like you said the light isn't the best in here."

"We're looking for you, actually, Art," said Piper. "We were hoping you might be able to help us with something."

"Well, you did help me with Van White," said McDonald. "Although I'm not sure what I can help you with."

"We're trying to locate an alchemist named Kreegan," said Leo. "We were hoping you might know where he is."

"No, can't say that I do," said McDonald. "I've been looking for him myself. I heard he had moved here but I can't seem to locate him."

"Well, it was just a thought," said Piper.

"Why do you need to find him anyway?" asked McDonald.

"It's kind of a long story," said Piper. "I have an idea. Why don't you come back to the manor with us and we can explain it all to you. Maybe you can help us anyway."

"Not much going on here," said McDonald. "I was planning on moving on in the morning anyway. And as I recall you're a very good cook. I could do with a nice home cooked meal for a change."

"I presume we're going to orb back to San Francisco?" questioned McDonald.

"Well, it's a lot more fun than taking a plane," said Piper. "Not to mention it's a whole lot faster."

"You're really Achilles?" Paige questioned when they had returned to the manor. "The guy in Greek myth that couldn't be killed?"

"I was known by that name for a time," said McDonald. "But as I'm sure they told you, immortality isn't everything it's cracked up to be. So, you have another sister. Family is important. When will Prue be home?"

"Oh," said Phoebe hesitantly, "uh, Prue passed away a while back."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said McDonald. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay," said Piper. "We're dealing with it. But she died quickly. She didn't suffer."

"That's something anyway," said McDonald. "You said you were looking for Kreegan. Why would the Charmed Ones be in need of an alchemist?"

"It began when a Keleron demon attacked," began Phoebe.

"That's quite a story," said McDonald. "It does make sense that Van White would want to get rid of you. You know his secret. I can tell you from personal experience that he doesn't like it when people learn his secret. It stands to reason that he'd want to get rid of you."

"Well, we don't know for sure that it's him," said Leo. "We was hoping that Kreegan might know something about it."

"You said your mother put him in touch Van White," McDonald said to Cole. "Wouldn't she know how to get hold of him."

"Yes, well, I'm not exactly on speaking terms with her right now," said Cole. "There's the small matter of a price on my head in the Underworld."

"Oh yes I remember you mentioning that before," said McDonald. "I'm not sure what I can do to help. As I told you in the warehouse I haven't been able to find Kreegan either."

"Well, between you, Cole, and Leo, you three know more about him than anyone," said Piper. "Couldn't you at least figure out where he might be?"

"I don't really know that much about him," said Cole. "Only what my mother told me several decades ago. I never had occasion to look for him so I never really gave him much thought."

"What about you, Art?" Phoebe asked. "How do you locate the alchemists you find?"

"Follow the chemicals," said McDonald.

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Paige.

"There are certain chemicals that alchemists use in their work," said McDonald. "Most of them use huge amounts of them in their work. So I just track these chemicals to see who's buying them. It's the easiest way I know to locate an alchemist in a particular area."

"Any other way?" Leo asked.

"Well, some low level demons know where to locate some alchemists," said McDonald. "Most demons don't heal on their own. Many alchemists have developed potions and elixirs that can help heal them when they get injured."

"Well, that's not much help," said Cole. "I can't go searching out demons. And it's a given that none are going to help either Leo or the girls."

"No, but they might help me," said McDonald.

"Why would they help you?" Phoebe questioned.

"The nature of my immortality allows demons to instantly identify what I am," said McDonald. "They know there's nothing they can do to hurt me so most of them just avoid me."

"Why don't I see it then?" Cole asked.

"Probably because you're half human," said McDonald. "It's not the first time. I've run into a few half human half demon hybrids in my time. None of them have been able to identify me. I think it's because the human half masks that ability in them."

"There are other half human half demons out there?" questioned Paige.

"My dear," said McDonald, "I'm almost thirty five hundred years old. There isn't much I haven't run into."

"Oh, right," said Paige. "I had forgotten that."

"Anyway," said McDonald, "without the tracking stone I have no way to locate them. So I have to rely on more conventional means."

"What about another tracking stone?" Piper asked. "Couldn't we get another one of those?"

"I've been looking for one since I lost mine," said McDonald. "They're not all that common. I'll find another one eventually it will just take some time."

"Can't the Elders locate him?" questioned Cole. "The seem to be able to find just about anyone else."

"They've looked," said Cole. "I checked with them when I went to find out where Art was. They're looking for him and they'll let me know as soon as they locate him. But right now they have no idea where he is."

"So, we need to either track the chemicals an alchemist uses or find a demon who might know where he is," said Phoebe. "Neither one sounds like it's going to be very much use."

"There might be," said McDonald. "There's a place I heard of. Some place where demons can go on the mortal plane. A sort of sanctuary of sorts."

"The Overworld," said Cole. "I thought of that. But there are too many demons there for it to be safe. One of them is likely to report me to the Source or some high level bounty hunter."

"Well, it's not dangerous for me," said McDonald. "Remember, I can't die. There's nothing they can do to me that is a threat to me. If I knew where this Overworld was I could go ask some questions."

"It's down in the warehouse district," said Cole. "It looks like an old abandoned warehouse. You'll recognize it because by a symbol painted on the doors." Cole took a piece of paper and drew the symbol on it. "This identifies it to demons as a safe house. It's from an ancient demonic dialect and it means 'sanctuary'."

"It just looks like some kind of gang graffiti," said Phoebe.

"That's what it's supposed to look like," said Cole. "Most of the demons in there are in hiding so they aren't likely to be very friendly."

"That's okay," smirked McDonald. "I have a way with demons. If any demons knows where Kreegan is they'll tell me."

"You want me to orb you there?" Leo asked.

"No," said McDonald. "I'll get further with them if I go alone. It won't look good if someone sees me arriving with a White Lighter."

"Well, I'd tell you to be careful but that's not something you really have to worry about," said Piper.

"I appreciate the sentiment," said McDonald. "Don't wait up. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"I'll have something for you to eat when you get back," said Piper.

McDonald got up and left the manor.

"You think he'll learn anything?" Paige asked.

"Well, he seemed confident that he would," said Leo. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR

Find the warehouse was ridiculously easy. Of course he had Cole's instructions about how to find it. Knowing what to look for made it easy to find. As he approached the door, two demons suddenly stepped up to him.

"What do you want here?" demanded one of the demons.

"Oh, I was just out for a walk and thought I'd stop by for a drink," said McDonald. "I heard this was a good place. Thought I'd see if what I heard is true."

"Move along," said the other demon. "This place is for demons. Your kind isn't welcome here."

"Well now," said McDonald. "Considering your choice of words I think it's a given you know who I am. Which means you also know there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Leave this place Immortal," said the first demon. "We don't need your trouble here. We leave you alone and you don't bother us. It is an arrangement we have abided by for nearly three millennia. You remember what precipitated that arrangement?"

"Of course I do," said McDonald. "I was the one who suggested it. And you're right. We have abided by the arrangement since we agreed on it. And I have no desire to alter that agreement."

"Then you should move on," said the second demon. "There are those inside who would consider your appearance here a violation of that agreement. I do not believe you want to anger those demons. They would take it as a sign to return to their old ways."

"That's not what I want to do," said McDonald. "Okay, look. I'm looking for someone. An alchemist called Kreegan. It's important that I find him and I'm hoping some demon in there will know where he is."

"Why do you think a demon would have knowledge of an alchemist?" asked the first demon. "Alchemists are human. Demons do not have dealings with humans."

"That's not entirely true, is it?" questioned McDonald. "Some are known to associate with warlocks. They're human. And I think we both know that some demons have associated with other alchemists over the centuries. Not to mention the fact that some of you actually have human followers and underlings. So let's not fool ourselves into thinking that you demons never associate with humans."

"What makes you think someone in here knows this Kreegan you are looking for?" asked the second demon.

"Well, now, I don't know if anyone does or not. That's why I want to go inside. So I can ask around and see if anyone does know. If no one knows where he is I'll leave without incident. You have my word."

"The word of the Immortal has always been valid," said the first demon. "But letting you inside is not an option. As we said, there are those who would construe that as a violation of our agreement."

The demon paused for a moment.

"I will strike a bargain with you, Immortal. I will ask about this alchemist you seek. In return you do not enter this place. You leave here and never return for any reason."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"If I do not keep my end of the bargain you are under no obligation to keep your end."

"And how do I know you won't just say you asked around without doing it?"

"You will have to trust me," said the demon.

"Trust a demon?" questioned McDonald. "Now why does that not sound like something I'm likely to do?"

"You can trust me, Immortal," said the demon. "You may not remember me but I was present when you brokered the agreement we now abide by. Before that you vanquished many of my colleagues. I have no wish to go through that again. I will ask about this Kreegan."

"Okay," said McDonald. "I'll take your word on it. But if I find out you haven't kept your word I will be back. And I promise you that what happened before the agreement was nothing compared to what I'll do in there. I have no friends or loved ones now so I have nothing to loose."

"Return here tomorrow at the same time," said the first demon. "If there is a demon who knows of this Kreegan I will find out. I have given my word. I will not fail you."

McDonald just smiled, then turned and left the building.

"He gave his word?" questioned Paige. "And you believed him? Since when can you trust a demon?"

"We can this time," said McDonald. "I told him if he didn't keep his word I'd be back. Trust me. They don't want that."

"And why is that?" Piper asked. "What can you threaten them with anyway?"

"Vanquishing," said Cole. "I assume the rumors I've heard are true."

"Well, now, that would depend on what rumors you may have heard," said McDonald.

"The Immortal's agreement," said Cole. "It's an ancient demonic legend. Millennia ago it seems there was an immortal. He was undefeatable. He waged war against the Underworld. Since the demons couldn't hurt him, they went after his friends, his family, anyone who was close to him. They were just normal mortals. And he couldn't be everywhere at the same time."

"And when they finished with everyone I knew," continued McDonald, "they went after my countrymen. I killed thousands of demons and they, in turn, killed thousands of my countrymen. Innocent men, women, and children to repay me."

"What's this about an agreement?" asked Piper.

"After several decades of this fighting I realized one day that people were dying because of me," said McDonald. "They hadn't done anything wrong. The demons couldn't hurt me so they hurt other humans. What really made me realize what I was doing was when I walked into a village. The demons had slaughtered every person in the village. They even slaughtered every animal in the village. Seeing all those bodies strewn about made me realize how much suffering I had brought into the world."

"That must have been horrible," said Paige. "To think you were responsible for all those deaths."

"He wasn't," said Cole. "The demons were."

"Because of me," said McDonald. "If I hadn't waged my war against them, none of those people would have died. So many had died because of me. People who didn't need to die."

"So what about the agreement?" asked Phoebe.

"After that I met with some senior demons," said McDonald. "We struck a bargain. I agreed to leave them alone and they agreed not to kill any more humans in retribution. It seems they were as fed up with all the killing as much as I was. Their plans were suffering because of the demons I had killed and because they had to send demons to kill in retribution. Plus they knew they couldn't do anything to me so killing other humans in my place really wasn't solving anything. So we struck a bargain to stop all the killing."

"And word has it that bargain has been honored for nearly three thousand years," said Cole.

"Yes," said McDonald. "I even agreed to stay away from demons whenever possible. So that I wouldn't have any more innocent blood on my hands."

"I can't even imagine something like that," said Phoebe. "And to live like that for almost thirty five hundred years? How do you do it?"

"Like anyone else," said McDonald. "You deal with it as best you can."

"And you risked starting that all over again for us?" questioned Piper.

"Well, not completely for you," said McDonald. "This Kreegan may have a way to undo my immortality. I know the immortality he created for Van White isn't the same type but if he can create immortality, maybe he can uncreate it. At least it's a chance."

"We'll still help find a way to undo your immortality," said Phoebe. "We haven't given up on that. It's just that no one knows how to change what the River Styx did to you, not even the Elders. But there must be some way."

"I know," said McDonald. "And I appreciate everything you've done. Now, I believe Piper said something about a meal. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Right this way," said Piper. "And I believe I may have outdone myself this time, even if I do say so myself."


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE

McDonald approached the warehouse the next at the same time he had been there the previous day. As before it appeared to be completely deserted. He knew that was not the case. And just as before when he approached the door the same two demons suddenly appeared.

"You are punctual, Immortal," said the first demon.

"We have an agreement," said McDonald. "As long as you abide by it so will I."

"I have asked about the alchemist Kreegan," said the demon. "There are demons who have heard of him and who have even had dealings with him. But no demon was aware of his current location."

"Why am I not surprised?" McDonald asked, sarcasm in his voice. "Somehow I felt that would be the answer you'd have for me."

"Hear me out, Immortal," said the demon. "We have an agreement and I, like you, intend to abide by it. As I said, no demon knows of his present location. However, Gangis, the demon that runs this place, does have information for you. He has heard that Kreegan is currently in San Francisco. He has been here for some four months although I cannot tell you what business he has here."

"We also learned why you are so eager to find him," said the second demon. "There is a substantial bounty on his head for the person or demon that can find him."

"I'm interested in no bounty, demon," said McDonald. "I have business with him."

"As I said," said the first demon, "he is currently in San Francisco. He is quite secretive and there is little known about him. I can also tell you that he likes his privacy. According to Gangus he maintains a laboratory here. But the location of that laboratory has always been a well guarded secret. More than this he could not tell us."

"Well, it seems your word is good after all," said McDonald. "For a moment I thought you were trying to play me for a fool."

"We have an agreement," said the demon. "I have kept my end of the bargain. I will expect you to keep yours."

"You'll never see me again," said McDonald. "Thank you for the assistance."

"I did not do it for you, Immortal. I did it for the demons you would have vanquished had I not kept my end of the bargain."

"All the same, I appreciate it. Rest assured I won't return here again."

Without another word he turned and walked away from the warehouse.

"Well, at least we know he's here in San Francisco," said Piper. "We won't have to go orbing all over creation to find him. That's something at least."

"San Francisco is still a pretty big place," said Phoebe. "And if he doesn't want to be found it's going to make it that much harder to find him."

"Maybe not," said Cole.

"You have some way to find out where he is?" Paige asked.

"Maybe," said Cole. "You said he maintains a laboratory here?"

"That's what the demon said Gangus told him," said McDonald.

"If he maintains a laboratory here," said Cole, "he'll need to keep it well stocked. Which means he'll need supplies."

"So, what do we do?" asked Leo. "Try to track the chemicals an alchemist uses?"

"Only one," said Cole. "And we don't need to track it. The girls just need to scry for it."

"Scry for a chemical?" questioned Paige. "Can we even do that?"

"We can pretty much scry for just about anything," said Piper. "The question is what would we be scrying for?"

"My mother once told me that besides immortality, Kreegan had one other passion," said Cole. "Acquiring wealth. He was as obsessed with it as he was never dying."

"Well, that makes sense," said Phoebe. "What good is living forever if you're poor."

"How does that help us?" Piper asked. "Couldn't he just turn lead into gold or something like that? I mean, that's what alchemists do, isn't it?"

"Transmuting one material into another isn't easy," said Cole. "It takes a great deal of work and energy."

"Besides, it's not usually permanent," said McDonald. "A good alchemist can change an item and it will last for several days or even weeks. Some of the best can transmute an item for months but eventually they'll revert back to their original state."

"And since many of them deal, or at least dealt, with demons," said Cole, "you don't want something you've transmuted suddenly changing back to its original state. Demons have a tendency to get rather upset about that."

"Wouldn't he get rich selling his services to other demons?" Paige asked. "I mean, that sounds like what they do."

"Some do," said Cole. "But not all alchemists are evil. Some are good. And there are a few who are morally neutral; not caring which side they work with. But even the evil ones wouldn't get rich. They may charge a lot for their services but it also costs them a great deal accomplish what they do. Most of what they get paid goes for chemicals and other supplies. You'd hardly get rich off of it."

"So where does that leave us?" Piper asked.

"Andreminium," said Cole.

"Andreminium?" questioned Paige. "What is that?"

"It's a very rare chemical," said Leo. "Rumor is that an alchemist can use it to change one type of material into another permanently. But the larger the quantity of material transmuted the more andreminium that's needed to permanently convert the material."

"So where do they get this andreminium?" asked Piper.

"They collect it from the atmosphere," said Cole. "When a demon is vanquished their material form is dispersed into the atmosphere. Andreminium is the material it becomes, but the amount of andreminium produced is minimal at best. An alchemist is able to gather it from the atmosphere. Doing so is an arduous process and takes a long time to collect any substantial amount."

"So if we scry for andreminium and find any, we'll find Kreegan?" asked Phoebe. "How do we know it won't be another alchemist who has it?"

"We don't," said Cole. "But Kreegan is one of the most senior alchemists. I'm willing to bet that since he maintains a laboratory in San Francisco his laboratory will be the one with the largest concentration of andreminium. Maybe the only place with it. Alchemists have a tendency to stay far away from each other. They don't like the competition."

"Okay, so we have a way to locate Kreegan," said Piper. "The question is how do we scry for this andreminium without actually having any of it?"

"Maybe we don't have to," said Cole, looking at Paige. "Your power works differently from the way Prue's worked. Hers was straight telekinesis. Yours is more of an orbing."

"So?" questioned Paige.

"So, you can call for the andreminium," said Cole. "You should be able to orb it to you right out of Kreegan's lab."

"What good will that do?" asked Phoebe. "We're only looking for the andreminium so we can find Kreegan. If she orbs the andreminium here we still won't have any idea where Kreegan is."

"No," said Leo, "but I see where Cole is going with this. If Paige orbs the andreminium here Kreegan will come looking for it."

"Right," said Cole. "If we can't go to Kreegan we bring Kreegan to us."

"So we find Kreegan without having to go look for him," said Piper. "I like it. Paige, it's worth a shot."

Paige held our her hand and concentrated. After a moment she called for the andreminium. Within seconds a bottle appeared in her hand. It looked like the kind she had seen in old photographs of pharmacies and doctor's offices.

"Looks like it worked," she said, opening the bottle and looking inside. "It's filled with some kind of silver powder."

"That would be the andreminium," said Cole, taking the bottle from her. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Kreegan to show up to reclaim his property. We just put this up on the mantle and wait for him to come calling."

"Works for me," said Piper. "I just hope he doesn't take too long."

Cole just smiled as he placed the bottle on the mantle over the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

SIX

They didn't have to wait long for the alchemist to come for his property. In less than an hour a man shimmered into the living room. The room was dark and he was dressed in long flowing robes. He had hair past his shoulders although he was bald on top and a beard that hung to his belt. As he reached up and picked the bottle off the mantle the lights came on in the living room.

"We figured it wouldn't be long before you showed up," said Piper standing in the entryway to the living room.

Phoebe and Paige stood to either side of her. Cole stood off to one side and Leo stood behind and just to their left. McDonald stood next to Leo. Piper had her arms folded across her chest.

"It is my property," said the man nonchalantly. "And it is quite valuable. I'm afraid I can't let you just take it from me."

"Well, to be honest," said Piper, "we really aren't interested in the anderminium. You're the one we want. We just thought this would be the best way to get you here."

"You could have just called," said the man smiling.

"Yeah, you're not exactly the easiest person to find," said Phoebe. "So we had to resort to other means."

"Which should have told you something about me," said the man. "I like my privacy. I don't know who you are or what you want and to be honest I don't particularly care. I do care, however, that you've disturbed me. I would suggest you not do so again. The repercussions could be very unpleasant."

Suddenly the man shimmered and vanished from the manor.

"Damn," swore Piper. "Are you sure that was Kreegan? He shimmered. I didn't think alchemists can shimmer."

"Normally they can't," said Cole. "But that was definitely Kreegan. I remember him from when my mother dealt with him. My guess he was using the powers of an alchemists rings. If you remember Van White had two of them. I'd say Kreegan has at least one and that one has the shimmer ability in it."

"That doesn't do us much good," said Paige. "He got away and we have no idea where he is. And I'm willing to bet he'll protect the jar from my orbing power again."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised," said Cole, smiling. "I'd protect it if I was him to prevent you from orbing it away again."

"So we're right back where we started from," said McDonald.

"I wouldn't say that," said Cole. "I can sense a shimmer. Especially one as recent as the one he used. All I have to do is follow his shimmer and we can go wherever he went. I'm willing to bet he returned to his laboratory since no one knows where it is."

"You can do that?" Paige asked.

"Absolutely," said Cole. "Many demons can. How do you think the bounty hunters have been following me? Anyway, we now know where he is and we can follow him anywhere he goes."

"How did you know he'd be able to shimmer?" Leo asked.

"To be honest, I didn't," said Cole. "We just got lucky. But I sort of stacked the deck, you might say. When I took the bottle from Paige I left a small residue of my magic on it. Not much just enough to for me to sense. I can follow it anywhere as long as it's within a certain range. And anywhere in San Francisco is within that range."

"I never knew you could do that," said Phoebe.

"A little something one of my teachers taught me," said Cole. "I can't do it often. And it usually isn't very useful. But right now I suggest we follow his shimmer trail. The longer we wait the weaker it will get and it will be harder to follow."

"Lead on then," said Piper. "We still need to have a chat with Mr. Kreegan."

Phoebe and Paige took Cole's arm and Piper and McDonald took Leo's arm. Cole shimmered out of the manor, Leo orbing out and following him.

"Now this is what I call a laboratory," said Paige as the five walked through the cavern where Cole had followed his orb. "Look at all the flowers. He must have a thing for flowers or something."

"Actually, I use them in my work," said the man, walking into the chamber from an adjoining chamber. "Flowers are more than aesthetic. If properly utilized they can be quite useful. Take the Peruvian Lily, for example. It's a beautiful flower, to be sure. But when properly prepared it can make a very potent elixir that will guarantee friendship and devotion. Or the equally exquisite Gerbera Daisy. It is the perfect choice for a potion that instantly lift any spirits and make someone very happy.

"All flowers have equally beneficial uses. One only needs to know how to properly utilize them. I've spent the better part of my life learning to properly utilize them. Along with special stones, chemicals, and a great many other what might be called mundane items. You'd be surprised the uses such items can be put to. But then I doubt you came here to discuss my horticulture endeavors."

"No we didn't," said Piper. "We need to talk with you."

"Now what would witches want to talk with me about? We aren't exactly in the same line of work. And while we're at it, how is it you were able to find me so easily? This place is shielded from your magic. From all magic, in fact. So you can see how your ability to find me is of interest to me."

"I did it," said Cole. "I followed your shimmer."

"I see. I should have been more careful. I'm aware that many demons can follow a shimmer trail. But when I discovered I was dealing with witches I never imagined they'd be working with a demon. Considering that you are mortal enemies. Now what would be so important that a demon would work with witches to find me?"

"I'm not your typical demon," said Cole. "I've changed sides, so to speak. And you may not remember me but we met once many years ago."

Kreegan held up his hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Belthazor?" he questioned. "Well, this is a surprise. The last I saw you, you were but an infant. I've heard rumors that the favor I did for your mother worked out better than she had hoped. Your powers were quite extensive."

"Yes, they were. But as I said, I'm not the same demon. I'm trying to be good now."

"No concern for me. I was paid for my services. How you use those services is your concern."

"Yeah, well that's why we're here," said Piper. "For the services you mentioned."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Kreegan. "As witches you all ready have powers. What help could I possibly be to you?"

"Someone has put a contract out on the girls," said Cole. "They also put one out on me and Leo. And it seems the same person has put a contract out on you. We just thought we'd come by and see if you knew anything about it."

"It seems highly unlikely that anyone would put a contract out on me," said Kreegan. "All of my employers have been more than satisfied with my work. There's no reason for anyone to be after me."

"Well, someone is," said Phoebe. "And they've all ready tried to kill us."

"I'm sure it's quite unrelated to me, young woman."

"No, it's not," said Cole. "Word is out. There's a huge bounty on all of us. Bigger than any ever offered in the Underworld. They want the girls, me, and Leo dead and they want to find you. The bounty on you isn't for you dead. Just to find you. And whoever it is it's the same person that's put the bounty on all of us."

"Well, that's unnerving. I can't imagine who would put such a bounty on me. If someone were interested in doing business with me there are ways to contact me."

"Yeah, well we couldn't figure out how to do that," said Piper. "That's why Cole had to follow your shimmer here."

"Any idea who might have put this bounty on us?" Kreegan asked.

"We were thinking Steffan Van White," said Phoebe.

"I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with Mr. Van White," said Kreegan. "I know who he is, of course. But to the best of my knowledge I've never had any dealings with him. Nor can I think of any reason he might want to put a bounty on me."

"You might know him by his given name," said Cole. "Dorian Gray."

"Ah, now there's a name I've not heard in many decades," said Kreegan. "Part of your mother's payment to me for my services to her, if memory serves But I still don't see why Mr. Gray would be interested in me. I performed a service for him and he was most satisfied."

"Yeah, maybe too satisfied," said Paige. "According to Piper and Phoebe, he sounds paranoid. Afraid someone might figure out a way to undo the immortality you gave him."

"I see you are quite familiar with Mr. Gray," said Kreegan. "Well, if you know Mr. Gray's secret then you must also be aware that it cannot be undone. I was quite careful in my selection for the method of his immortality."

"There must be some way," said McDonald. "If you can create immortality there must be some way to uncreate it."

"I can assure you there's not," said Kreegan. "The witches are obvious. And Belthazor I know. But I don't know you. Or this other gentleman. Considering there are three witches together I can only assume they are the Charmed Ones I've heard about from time to time. And one of you must be their White Lighter. I'm just not sure which of you is the White Lighter."

"That would be me," said Leo. "My name is Leo Wyatt."

"Ah, the Leo Belthazor mentioned," said Kreegan. Which leaves only you, young man. I must admit there is something familiar about you but I can't quite place my finger on it. You're obviously no witch. And I don't think you're a demon. And since when I mentioned White Lighters you did not speak up, I must assume that means you aren't a White Lighter. So the question is, just who are you?"

"I go by the name Art McDonald right now," said McDonald. "But you might know me by my given name. Achilles."

Kreegan's eyes widened in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

SEVEN

Kreegan invited them into his living area. It was a modest living area, not at all what the girls had expected.

"So the legends are true," said Kreegan.

"More or less," said McDonald.

"Then that would explain why you are so familiar even though we've never met," said Kreegan. "Our respective immortalities would be noticeable to each other. Immortality which came at a great cost to me, I might add."

"I know how appealing the idea of immortality can be," said McDonald. "But you're going to find out very soon that the appeal is short lived."

"I would disagree with you on that," said Kreegan. "But I don't think this is the time or the place for a philosophical discussion. You wanted to discuss Mr. Gray."

"Yes," said Piper. "You said there's no way to undo the immortality you gave him."

"No, there isn't," said Kreegan. "It's the reason I picked that particular method. The canvas and the paints were special creations of mine. Extremely expensive and extremely difficult to make. Once combined the enchantment caused them to be indestructible. By using them to paint Gray's portrait, and later my own, the magic of the painting protects the subject from any harm. The damage they sustain is transferred to the portrait."

"Well, if that's what happened then all we have to do is break the enchantment on the canvas and paints," said Phoebe. "That should undo the magic that's protecting Gray."

"Except that's not possible," said Kreegan. "You see the enchantment wasn't on the paints and canvas. They were in them. As I'm sure you're aware, when you place an enchantment on someone or something, that enchantment is instantly negated when that person dies. By placing the enchantment in the objects they become a part of those objects. It's why an enchanted item will retain its enchantment for decades or even centuries after the person who created it has long since turned to dust."

"We're the Charmed Ones," said Piper. "If anyone can break the enchantment we should be able to do it."

"I'm afraid not even the great Power of Three will be enough to break this enchantment," said Kreegan. "You see to make the enchantments permanent, I used andreminium in their creation. It's what causes the enchantments to be truly permanent. There's no way to break the enchantment."

"Well that's good news," said Paige. "All we have to do is tell this to Van White and maybe he'll call off the contracts on us."

"There is one other thing," said Kreegan. "One of the reasons the secret was so expensive for me. I was able to include a very special ingredient in the paints. One that was sure to make the immortality permanent. I included some water from the River Styx."

"The same thing that gave me my immortality," said McDonald.

"Exactly," said Kreegan. "I had to pay a demon a great deal for him to collect it for me. But the expenditure was well worth it. The experiment worked better than even I had envisioned."

"So we just tell Van White that," said Paige. "If the magic can't be undone there's no reason for him to want us dead."

"Mr. Gray, or rather, Mr. Van White, knows all this all ready," said Kreegan. "I was very specific before I created his immortality for him. He was dying and was very insistent that he did not want anything to undo his immortality."

"So why is he trying to kill us now?" Cole asked. "If his immortality can't be undone then why would he worried the girls might figure out a way to do it?"

"I'm sure I don't know," said Kreegan. "I'm sure he understood everything I explained to him. I was quite thorough and very specific."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find Van White and have a chat with him," said Piper.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

They all turned to see a man dressed in all black standing in the entrance to the chamber. In one hand was a crossbow.

"Van White has offered a great deal for all of you. Bounties so big no one is going to turn away from them." Suddenly six demons shimmered in beside him. "And I've invited a few friends along to help."


	9. Chapter 9

EIGHT

"You must be stupider than you look," said Piper. "If you know who we are then you must know your no match for us. The crossbow would mean you're a Dark Lighter. And your demonic friends don't stand much of a chance against my sisters and me."

"Not to mention me," said Cole. "I'm not exactly defenseless."

"That's true," said the Dark Lighter, pulling an amulet out of his shirt. "But this will protect me from your powers. And as powerful as you are, it only takes one to end the Power of Three forever."

Without warning he raised the crossbow and fired. The bolt struck Leo in the shoulder and he went down immediately, affected by the poison on the bolt.

"Now, since you can't count on your White Lighter to help you, let's see if all your bragging is justified, shall we?"

Piper brought her hands up and one of the demons exploded where it stood. At the same instant Cole cast an energy ball at another demon, but it dived to the side and the energy ball narrowly missed it. A third demon suddenly shimmered and appeared behind Phoebe. It grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze the life from her. At the same time it drew out an athame and prepared to plunge it into her.

One of the remaining demons cast a fireball at Paige. She called for the weapon, redirecting it back at the demon. But this demon also dived for cover and the fireball narrowly missed it. Another of the demons shimmered and appeared directly behind McDonald. Before he could move the demon withdrew an athame and drove into his back. The remaining demon cast a fireball at Cole who narrowly avoided being struck by it. As the demons were attacking, the Dark Lighter moved over and stood over Leo.

The demon on Phoebe was about to plunge the dagger into her back when Kreegan pulled his hand out of the folds of his robes. He hollered at the demon who looked at him involuntarily. Kreegan raised his hand and blew some dust into the demon's face. Almost instantly the demon began holding its throat, dropping the athame it was holding and releasing its hold on Phoebe. An instant later the demon exploded into flames and was vanquished.

The demon on McDonald drove the athame into his back but the athame simply shattered on contact with his skin. McDonald turned and smiled at the demon. He withdrew an athame of his own driving it deep into the demon's chest. This demon, too, was vanquished like the first one.

The demon that had attacked Paige cast another fireball and again Paige called for the weapon. She redirected the weapon back at the demon who again was able to avoid it. The demon facing Cole cast another fireball that again narrowly missed him. This time, however, Cole's energy ball found its mark but only struck the demon a glancing blow. It went down, injured but unvanquished.

Piper turned on the Dark Lighter intent on protecting her husband. She brought her hands up and tapped into her explosive power. But the amulet the Dark Lighter wore protected him. Her power passed around him harmlessly, causing no damage at all. The Dark Lighter simply smiled, and then raised his crossbow again. This time he fired directly at Piper who had no chance of avoiding the weapon.

The bolt flew across the room directly for Piper. McDonald moved in a flurry as he reached out and simply plucked the bolt out of the air. Without breaking his stride he spun around and threw the bolt back at the Dark Lighter. The bolt struck the Dark Lighter in the chest. With a look of total astonishment the Dark Lighter was vanquished.

The demon fighting Paige cast yet another fireball at her. This time she was not quick enough to call for the fireball and instead had to dive to her right to keep from being incinerated by it. As she did the fireball passed by her and struck Kreegan full force. The fireball enveloped the alchemist and then dissipated away causing no harm to him.

The demon was about to cast another fireball when McDonald threw the athame he was holding. The athame struck the demon in the chest vanquishing it where it stood. The remaining two demons glanced at each other and, realizing they were no matches for their opponents, shimmered out of the cavern.

Piper immediately moved to Leo. He was wracked with pain and his breathing was hard and labored. She reached out and pulled the bolt from his shoulder casting it aside.

"We have to do something," she cried. "Cole, you have to see if you can find another White Lighter and bring him here to heal Leo."

"I don't think there's time," said Cole, looking down at Leo spasming from the Dark Lighter poison.

"Give me room," said Kreegan. "There is little time."

He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a small vial that was filled with a bluish liquid. He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured about half the liquid on the bolt wound in Leo's shoulder. Everyone watched in amazement as the would miraculously healed itself. Leo sat up and looked around, apparently unaffected by the poison that was coursing through his body only moments before.

"Thanks," he said to Kreegan.

"My pleasure," said the alchemist, looking at the half filled body. "Concentrated White Lighter essence. Unfortunately this is all I have left. It is very hard to come by."

"Where did you get White Lighter essence?" questioned Phoebe.

"An alchemist never reveals his secrets," said Kreegan, smiling coyly. He looked around the lab. "This is not good. Now I will have to move my laboratory. It won't take long before those demons spread the word where it is."

"We can't worry about that now," said Piper. "They didn't get what they came for which means every bounty hunter in the Underworld is still going to be looking for us. What I don't understand is how they were able to find this place so quickly. It's like they were waiting for us to get here before they attacked."

"Not waiting," said Cole, "following. I recognized one of the demons. He's one of the bounty hunters I've been avoiding. I think they may have followed our shimmer here."

"Great," said Paige. "Now we have to worry about demons following us wherever we go."

"I don't think so," said Cole. "Like I said, one of them was a bounty hunter I've been avoiding. My guess is he was watching the manor waiting for his chance to strike. When we or Kreegan shimmered out of the manor he probably followed us and the went and got his friends to help him. But as you saw he's not the bravest demon in the Underworld. He was one of the ones who escaped."

"But the Dark Lighter seemed to be in charge," said Leo.

"Yes, he did," said Cole thoughtfully. "And we lost our chance to find out who he was working for when McDonald vanquished the Dark Lighter."

"There is little time to consider options in battle," said McDonald. "My only concern was saving Piper."

"Oh, don't worry," said Phoebe. "He wasn't blaming you. He was just pointing out that the Dark Lighter might have been our only chance to find out just who put the contract out on us."

"Not necessarily," said Kreegan. "There are always alternatives."

"You have a way to find out who's after us?" questioned Piper.

"Not exactly," said Kreegan. "But I can help to locate Mr. Van White. He was the subject of one of my most important experiments. And I always prepare for the necessity that I may have to refer back to an experiment in the future." He walked over to a small box sitting on a shelf and removed a small stone from it. "A tracking stone. Enchanted to specifically locate Mr. Van White, in the eventuality I should have to locate him for some reason."

"Well, that's progress anyway," said Piper. "If we can find Van White we might be able to put an end to this."

"That may be easier said than done," said Kreegan. "If I remember correctly Dorian Gray was a most single-minded individual. He insisted many times that the immortality must be complete and permanent. If it is he who is trying to have you killed it's unlikely that he will listen to reason. Especially if he is convinced you may be able to undo his immortality."

"It's worth a shot," said Phoebe. "The worst that can happen is he won't listen and we won't be any worse off than we are now. At the very least we'll know for sure if it's him or not."

"I shall rejoin you at your manor shortly," said Kreegan. "There are some matters here that demand my attention first. I can't leave my laboratory unprotected. There's much here that could do a great deal of damage in the wrong hands."

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" questioned Paige. "What if demons attack again while we're gone."

"You forget," said Kreegan, "I'm immortal. There's little they can do to harm me." He held up his hand to expose a ring on it. "And with this I am quite capable of protecting myself against virtually any attack."

"An alchemist's ring," said Cole.

"Yes," said Kreegan. "A necessity in my line of work, I'm afraid. I shouldn't be long. I will join you as soon as my arrangements are complete."

"Just don't take too long," said Piper. "More demonic bounty hunters could attack at any time."

Leo and Cole returned them all to the manor as Kreegan set about to prepare the protections he had mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10

NINE

Steffan Van White looked out the window to his corner office. To one side he could see the Bay Area Bridge. To the other side he could see the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a view he had always loved. But then, San Francisco had always been one of his favorite cities.

But he disliked coming to the city at this time. There had been no word on his contracts on the Charmed Ones or the others. This mystified him. The bounties were high enough to guarantee that even the best bounty hunters would be interested. He had not expected it to take this long. Now he found it necessary to come to San Francisco to insure the contracts were completed.

He sensed rather than heard the man appear in his office. Casually he turned around to see a young man with black hair and a goatee standing on the other side of the office. Van White seemed curious but not concerned.

"I don't usually entertain guests so late in the day," said Van White.

"I thought you might make an exception in my case. I have news regarding Shepherd."

"Oh? And how do you know Shepherd?"

"We're colleagues, of a sort. We're in the same line of work. And it's no secret he's been telling everyone about your offer. I thought you might like a status report of sorts."

"And why does Shepherd not deliver the report himself?"

"It seems he got in a little over his head. He's dead. So are four of the six demons who went with him. On the bright side it's very likely the White Lighter is dead. Shepherd was able to shoot him before he was vanquished. Short of another White Lighter he will probably die."

"Well, that's something at least. I assume you're here for more than just delivering the update."

"Well, Shepherd said you paid very well. And that what you asked him to do was not real hard. I figured since he was not unavailable you might be in the market for someone new."

"And you would like to apply for the position, is that it?"

"Something like that. Considering that some of the jobs you had him doing required special skills it would seem you need someone like me."

"And you would be?" questioned Van White.

"You can call me Stark."

"Well, Mr. Stark I assume you're qualified. Considering the way you entered my office I can only conclude your claim to be a colleague of Shepherd is accurate. The agreement is quite simple. I will inform you when I have something that requires your unique abilities. You're free to accept or refuse the assignment as you wish. However, if you accept the assignment you'll find me to be a most generous employer."

"Yeah, Shepherd told me what his standard payment was. I assume I can expect the same payment?"

"Of course. And in some instances the payment may be even more. Such as the announcement I asked him to deliver. It was very foolish of him to attempt to collect on the contracts himself. Dark Lighters are woefully inadequate to confront the Charmed Ones."

"You'll get no argument from me there. You won't find me going against them even with demons as backup. Not to mention that the alchemist seemed impervious to the demon's attacks. I guess the rumors about him being immortal are true."

"Yes, they are. In fact, it's the main reason I want him found. I assume since two of the demons escaped you are now aware of the location of Kreegan's laboratory."

"Yes. But it's probably not a good idea to confront him there again. Now that he's aware we're on to him he's bound to put up protection on the lab. I wouldn't even be surprised if he moved the lab now that we know where he is. Then there's the matter of the Immortal."

"Immortal? What immortal?"

"Surely you've heard of the Immortal. No weapon can harm him. And he's an expert warrior. No demon would willingly go up against him. They have absolutely no chance of winning against him. And he was with the alchemist and the Charmed Ones when Shepherd attacked."

"McDonald," said Van White under his breath. "I thought I was finished with him finally."

"You know the Immortal?"

"We've met. What will it take to make him go away?"

"Were you listening to me? No one will take a contract against the Immortal. The alchemist is one thing. He's not trained for combat. The Immortal is a completely different story. Not only can he not be harmed but he is more than capable of vanquishing anyone who goes against him. Not even you have enough money to persuade someone to go against him."

"Yes, of course. I will be in need of some services. Four or five demons should be enough. To act as bodyguards, as it were."

"Are you listening to me? No demon is going to go up against the Immortal. Not directly or as bodyguards for you. I'd be laughed out of the Underworld for even making the offer."

"I don't expect them to confront McDonald. Only to delay him. I have some special protection in mind and it will be necessary to delay them if they come here so I can put the protection into action. It is simply a precaution. The Charmed Ones have been unable to find me since our last encounter. The chances of them locating me now are remote."

"Remote but not non-existent. They also have the Immortal and I can tell you he is very good at finding people. Not to mention one of the most powerful and revered alchemist alive. It is still possible they may locate you."

"Which is why I need the demons. I do not expect them to stop either McDonald or the Charmed Ones. I only need them to delay my adversaries. That's all."

"I'll put out the word. But I'm not confident about the response. You need to prepare yourself that no one is going to accept this particular offer."

"I am always prepared for any eventuality. Simply make the offer. I'll deal with the responses or lack of them."

"And my payment?"

Van White pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check for Stark. He handed the check to Stark who looked at it and put it in his pocket.

"I'll make the offer. I'll let you know if anyone takes you up on it."

Van White sat down at his desk as Stark dark orbed out of the office. McDonald put a totally different spin on the situation. No one had ever figured out a way to harm McDonald and reports were that he couldn't be hurt. And Stark was right. McDonald was an expert in combat.

This complicated the matter. Being immortal made most demons leave him alone. They couldn't hurt him so they found it expedient to simply ignore him. But it seems it was also a double edged sword. It would also keep demons from going up against McDonald. Which meant he would have to find some other way to deal with him.

As for the Charmed Ones and the demon they were still not much of a threat to him. And there would still be plenty of demons who would take the contract on them. Especially for the prices he was offering. But his major concern at the moment was McDonald.

It was time he called in the special protection he had mentioned. He disliked dealing the idea but he didn't see he had any other choice. It was going to cost him dearly but in the long run it would be worth it. He would recover from the financial cost. But letting McDonald run free was simply not an option. Van White picked up his phone to make a call he was not looking forward to.


	11. Chapter 11

TEN

"So, you can't be hurt at all?" questioned Paige.

"Not so far," said McDonald. "And believe me there have been plenty of people and demons who have tried. There's just been no substance ever found that can pierce my skin."

"The magic of the water in the River Styx creates an impenetrable barrier around the recipient," said Kreegan. "It prevents any known substance from penetrating the skin. It's one of the reasons I used a sample of it in the paints which gave Van White and me our immortality. While we are not as thoroughly protected as our friend here, the magic of the water still protects us causing any injury we receive to be healed nearly instantly."

"But the fireball that demon used against you," said Phoebe. "It didn't cause any harm at all."

"Another side affect of the water," said the alchemist. "The magic in the water negated and then dispersed it before it could affect me. The same would not be true if I were attacked with a weapon, for instance. While the weapon could pierce my skin the magic of the painting would heal that damage almost instantly."

"Just how does the immortality work?" questioned Piper.

"Surely you don't expect me to divulge any trade secrets," said Kreegan.

"No, of course not. But if we knew how the immortality was passed on maybe we can find a way around it."

"Well, in general," said Kreegan, "using a process which I won't bore you with, I mix all the necessary ingredients together to create the paints. One of those ingredients includes some of the blood of the recipient. It's what transfer the magic to the recipient."

"And the andreminium makes that transfer permanent?" questioned Phoebe.

"Of course," said Kreegan. "Without it the magic would eventually dissipate or someone could undo it. The andreminium prevents that."

"What about swallowing poison or something like that?" asked Paige.

"Ah, that's where I was truly brilliant in the method," said Kreegan. "The ingredients also include a transference elixir. The recipient first drinks the elixir and then donates the blood for the paints. When I add the blood to the mixture it permanently transfer any harm done to the recipient to the painting. That's how the immortality is bestowed. Anything the recipient ingests is instantly transferred to the painting thereby preventing any harm to the recipient."

"And it also affects aging?" questioned Leo.

"Of course," said Kreegan. "Aging essentially involves the gradual breakdown of the human body. This breakdown is transferred to the painting just as any 'damage' would be effectively preventing aging in the recipient."

"Why can't the painting be destroyed?" asked Cole. "I understand why the paint is invulnerable. But what keeps the painting from being harmed?"

"Part of the process also involves coating the canvas and frame in a special solution that includes the blood, the andreminium, and other special ingredients," said Kreegan. "Once the mixture dries completely it soaks into the canvas and wood of the frame transferring the indestructibility to those as well. Then it 's a simple matter to paint the portrait with the special paints. But the portrait must be an exact representation of the recipient. So it's usually a good idea to have the portrait done by a very experienced and talented artist."

"Well, sounds like you thought of everything," said Piper. "I don't suppose you know of any weakness in the process? Something we might be able to exploit that we can use against Van White?"

"I was very thorough in testing it," said Kreegan. "It took me many decades to perfect it so that it had no weaknesses. Like Mr. Van White, I did not wish anyone to undo the magic I had created."

"And using the water from the River Styx was one way to insure that invulnerability," said McDonald. "I don't suppose you know of any way to undo its magic?"

"I'm afraid not," said Kreegan. "To my knowledge no one has ever learned that secret. I don't believe there is a way to undo it."

"Well, we've all ready tried a Power of Three spell," said Phoebe. "The last time Art was here. It didn't do any good."

"I'm not surprised," said Kreegan. "As I said, no one has ever learned to undo the magic of that particular water."

"So we don't have anything to threaten Van White with," said Piper. "We can't threaten him and we can't vanquish him."

"That's not an option anyway," said Leo. "Despite his immortality he's still considered an innocent."

"Hardly innocent," said McDonald. "I've suspected for many years that he's responsible for the deaths of a great many people. People who got in his way. I just can't prove it."

"Which would still put him outside your purview even if you could," said Leo. "It would be a matter for the authorities. Other than trying to get him to call off the contracts and possibly removing his immortality there's nothing else you can do."

"So what do we do once we find out where Van White is?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, I've all ready discovered that," said Kreegan, removing the tracking stone from his robes. The was glowing with a soft white light. "It would seem that Mr. Van White has returned to San Francisco."

"He's here?" questioned Piper. "That doesn't make any sense. He has to know we're onto him by now. I'd think he would want to be as far away from us as possible."

"Not if he wants to make sure it's handled properly," said Cole. "The money he inherited was substantial but he's increased even more since then. That doesn't happen by letting someone else handle the details for you. Especially for the important decisions those types of people usually handle the details themselves. As important as this is I have no doubt he'll want to be here personally to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Okay so we have Van White in San Francisco," said Phoebe. "What do we do now?"

"Perhaps I should have a chat with him," said Kreegan. "Explain to him that he has no fear from any of us."

"That may not be a good idea," said Leo. "Van White has at least two alchemist's rings. We aren't sure exactly what powers are in them but it would seem they have at least teleportation and the ability to recognize witches in them."

"Probably more than that," said Kreegan. "Creating such rings is very expensive but he would have the financial means to have fully functional rings created. I have two of them myself."

"No surprise there," said Phoebe.

"Why would you need rings like that?" asked Paige. "If you're immortal what else do you need?"

"A way to get around for one," said Kreegan. "I included shimmering because of my contact with a demon some time back. Shimmering is much easier and quicker than taking a plane. Not to mention much more private. And as I'm sure you're aware, I value my privacy greatly."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Piper. "Van White is the same way. He doesn't let anyone get close."

"But he has the rings," said Cole.

"Yeah, so?" questioned Piper.

"You saw the extremes he went to to protect the rings the last time he was here," said Cole. "He even had identical fake rings made so if someone tried to steal them they'd steal the wrong ones. Besides the painting that grants him his immortality I'll bet those are his closest guarded property."

"What's your point?" Leo asked.

"My point is," said Cole, "that he went to great lengths to get the rings back after he was hurt in the car accident. The one that brought him to our attention in the first place. I'm willing to bet he'll do whatever he has to to get them back."

"Get them back from whom?" asked Paige. "Van White has the rings."

"Right now he does," said Cole. "But if the rings were to be stolen I'll bet we could count on him to do anything to get them back."

"It would be very difficult to steal the rings," said Leo. "He's bound to have protection around him. There's no way any of us could get close enough to get them. He obviously had one Dark Lighter working for him and even some demons. With his money I think it's a safe bet that he'll have others working for him, too. The minute any of us tries to get in and steal the rings from him they'll probably be alerted immediately."

"Us, yes," said Cole. "But someone else might be able to."

"Who do you have in mind?" Piper asked.

"Not all of my contacts are demonic," said Cole. "When I was sent after the girls I initially worked as an ADA for several months to establish a credible cover in case someone checked on me. In that time I prosecuted a good many criminals. Including quite a few professional burglars."

"You want to send a mortal in there?" Piper asked in surprise. "That's simply not an option. Criminal or not they're still an innocent. There's no way we can justify sending someone to what would surely be a suicide mission."

"Just hear me out," said Cole. "I think we can accomplish our purpose with a minimal danger to the person we send in."

"I don't see how," said Piper. "We'd be sending him into the midst of who knows how many demons. And those demons won't hesitate to kill him the minute they catch him there."

"If they catch him there," said Cole. "But I think I have a way to minimize the danger. Just hear what I have to say before you make up your minds."


	12. Chapter 12

ELEVEN

"I don't like just sitting around here waiting," said Piper. "Just for the record I still think this was a bad idea."

"It will be okay," said Cole. "You'll see. Kenny is the best. If anyone can do it, he can."

"How long do you think it will take him?" Paige asked.

"That's hard to tell," said Cole. "According to one report he waited for nearly six hours. No one could ever prove anything, however. But I know the type. He'll come through for us just wait and see."

"You don't think Van White will hurt him, do you?" Phoebe asked. "Van White can be sadistic if the reports are true."

"Yeah, but only to certain people," said Cole. "Kenny does not fit that category. Trust me. This is going to go off without a hitch."

"Yeah, well things rarely go off without a hitch," said Piper. "Especially where demons are concerned. Mark my words, Turner. If anything happens to this Kenny because of your plan . . . ."

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Phoebe opened the door to find a man standing on the front porch. The man was in his late 30s and was wearing black clothes. His hair was below his shoulders but he had it tied back into a ponytail. His hands had gloves on them.

"Look who's back," said Phoebe, leading the man into the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"How did it go?" Cole asked.

"No problem," said Kenny. "It was just like you said. The guy was alone in the apartment. Those old buildings are so easy to get into even if they've upgraded their security. No one ever things to put security on the ventilation systems. I was in and out and no one was the wiser."

"Good," said Cole. "What about the rings?"

Kenny reached into his pocket and removed two rings. Cole took the rings and looked at them, then handed them to Kreegan. Kreegan examined the rings and then nodded his head yes.

"It was easy," said Kenny. "I just waited until he went into the shower. After that it was a simple matter to complete the task and get out. Piece of cake."

"Looks like you came through for us," said Cole. "I appreciate it."

"You can show your appreciation by talking to the judge like you promised," said Kenny. "You said if I did this for you that you'd talk to the judge and get my probation reduced."

"I'll talk to him," said Cole. "And don't worry. He'll reduce your probation and you'll be free to go back to burglarizing all the buildings you want."

"Hey, I told you, I don't do that any more. I got lucky once. I don't want to push my luck. I only did this for you because you said you could get my probation reduced. After this I'm not breaking into any more buildings. I'm not looking to spend the rest of my life in prison."

Kenny turned and left the building.

"See, I told you," said Cole. "Kenny is the best burglar in the business. And just as I suspected, Van White and his demonic bodyguards were on the lookout for magical attempts on him. They wouldn't be looking for a normal burglar. Especially one getting inside through the ventilation system. That's Kenny's specialty."

"Well, sounds like he's turned over a new leaf," said Paige.

"I guess my talk with him when I prosecuted him had an affect," said Cole. "Or maybe it was the psychiatric counseling he agreed to in exchange for a reduced sentence. It turned out to be one of the better plea bargains I made as an ADA."

"And what if he had been caught?" Piper asked.

"They would have thought he was nothing more than a regular burglar," said Cole. "But I was pretty sure he wouldn't get caught. Like I said, he's one of the best."

"Well, we have the rings," said Kreegan. "What do we do now?"

"I say we pay Mr. Van White a little visit," said Piper. "Now that we have his rings he has no way to escape us."

"But I can almost guarantee you that he'll have some company with him," said Cole.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem," said McDonald. "I don't care who the demon is they aren't going to want to go up against me. Since we made our agreement they back off as soon as they recognize who I am."

"That's okay for you," said Phoebe, "but that doesn't do the rest of us much good."

"I think I can help there," said Kreegan. He reached into his robes and pulled out several potion vials. "One of the reasons I continue to wear the traditional robes of my chosen profession are the myriad folds and pockets it contains. You'd be surprised how much one can carry in a robe of this type."

"That's great," said Piper, taking one of the vials and looking at it. "How do you know what each one does? I don't see any labels on them."

"It's quite simple," said Kreegan. "Their location tells me which ones they are. In addition no two look the same. Different colors, different consistencies, different transparencies, they tell me which one is which."

"Okay," said Piper. "So, exactly what does this one do?"

"That is a creation of my own," said Kreegan. "I use it when I want to track someone. It disappears virtually on contact but I can track it wherever it goes."

"That could be useful on occasion," said Phoebe.

"And this," said Kreegan, holding up a vial with a brownish powder in it. "I used this one when the demons attacked in my laboratory. It's a vanquishing potion with a little twist. Blow it into the air and it turns into a fine mist-like powder. The demon breathed it in and, viola; the demon was vanquished from the inside out."

"The inside out?" questioned Paige. "I didn't know that was even possible."

"Well, it makes sense," said Piper. "A vanquishing potion is designed to vanquish a demon. It doesn't really make a difference if it's thrown on them from the outside or if they breathe it in."

"That's interesting," said Paige. "I'll have to remember that."

"Which doesn't solve our primary problem," said Phoebe. "How do we get to Van White without having to fight half the Underworld?"

"I would imagine that should be simple," said Kreegan. "I suggest Mr. McDonald and I pay a visit to Mr. Van White. No doubt the demons will attempt to stop us. But as Mr. McDonald said, the demons will recognize who he is. And the rumors about me circulate the Underworld all the time. Considering that neither of us can be harmed – at least no permanently – it's very likely that the demons will choose to exercise the better part of valor."

"And all we have to do is follow them inside," said Cole. "It's the perfect plan. We get into see Van White without having to fight."

"And if the demons don't back off?" questioned Piper.

"They will," said McDonald. "They know they can't hurt me. And they know I'm more than capable of dealing with any of them."

"And what do we do when we get there?" asked Leo. "We have no way of forcing Van White to take the contracts off of us."

"We'll deal with that when we get there," said Piper. "Right now we need to get into see him. And it looks like this is our best chance. We'll just have to think of something on the way."

"Hang on a second," said Paige. "I'll be right back."

She ran outside and a few moments later returned to the manor.

"What was that all about?" asked Piper.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to make sure my car was locked," said Paige. "If we're going off demon hunting don't want it to be stolen while we're gone."

"Are we ready?" Cole asked.

"About as ready as we'll ever be I guess," said Piper. "Lead on."

Using their respective abilities, Leo, Cole, and Kreegan transported them all to Van White's apartment building.


	13. Chapter 13

TWELVE

"It looks like a very exclusive place," said Piper as they stood across the street from the building. "It's got locking gates, a doorman, even closed circuit video surveillance. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I am," said Cole. "That doorman is a demon named Varrick. Muscle for hire. I used him about thirty-five years ago for a job I was doing. He's incredibly strong but he's more of a coward than anything. As soon as he realizes who Art is he'll back off."

"What about other innocents?" asked Phoebe. "We don't want anyone accidentally getting hurt. Are we sure we can do this with other innocents in the building?"

"There won't be any other innocents," said McDonald. "You forget. I tracked Van White for several years. He always lives in an empty building. If necessary he'll buy the building and evict anyone else who lives there. He's owned this building about twenty years or so and he's been the only tenant in that entire time."

"Okay," said Piper. "I guess you two are on."

"Come along, Mr. McDonald," said Kreegan. "It's time we paid a visit on an old friend."

Acting as if they belonged there, McDonald and Kreegan began to walk toward the building. The "doorman" noticed them almost instantly and moved to intercept them. He placed himself between them and the front door.

"Sorry," he said, "this is a private building. And visitors aren't allowed."

"Oh, but we have business with Mr. White, my good man," said Kreegan. "Urgent business that simply cannot wait."

"What are you supposed to be?" questioned Varrick, looking up and down Kreegan's robes. "Look, I told you, no visitors. Now I suggest the two of you just move on before you regret it."

"Perhaps you'd like to reevaluate that position," said McDonald, looking directly at the demon. "Before you regret it."

"The Immortal," said Varrick, suddenly realizing who McDonald was. "My orders are that no one gets inside. I don't want any trouble with you but I can't let you in the building."

"Then it looks like you have a decision to make," said McDonald, pulling his athame out of his belt. "Because whether you like it or not, we're going inside. Unless you'd care to try and stop me."

Varrick looked around nervously. Then without another word he suddenly shimmered and vanished. Just as Cole had predicted he had turned tail and run as soon as he realized who McDonald was. McDonald just smiled and then motioned for the others to join them. When they reached the front door they realized that is was locked.

"We seem to have a bit of a problem," said Kreegan. "Perhaps we should just shimmer inside."

"No," said Piper, looking up at the video camera pointed directly at the front door and them. "Off hand I'd say that Mr. Van White all ready knows we're here."

She raised her hands and the lock on the door suddenly exploded. McDonald cautiously pushed the door open and looked inside. The lobby of the building looked to be deserted.

"I suggest you wait here," he said to the others. "I'll pave the way, so to speak. Once I'm sure it's safe, you can follow."

"No argument from me," said Phoebe.

"Any idea where he's going to be?" Piper asked.

"Probably on the top floor," said Cole. "It would be the penthouse and the most luxurious of any room in the building. And as we all know, Mr. Van White likes his luxury."

They all waited as McDonald walked into the lobby and looked around. His muscles tensed as he waited for any demons to spring out at him. No demons appeared. Finally satisfied that the lobby was clear he motioned for the others to join him.

"This is odd," said McDonald. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around. Even assuming he doesn't know we're coming for him there should still be someone here. If for no other reason than to prevent damage and burglaries."

"Maybe he figured having a demon for a doorman would keep everyone out," suggested Paige.

"Or maybe the two demons who escaped Kreegan's lab told them that Art was with us," suggested Piper. "If word got out that he was working with us the demons may have decided that whatever Van White was paying wasn't worth it."

"Tactically, it doesn't make sense," said McDonald. "You don't leave a major point of entry into your camp unguarded. It's a basic strategy technique."

"Well, Van White isn't really a military man," said Cole. "Then again, it could be a tactic to lure us into a false sense of security. To make us think the building is unprotected."

"Enough with the tactical discussions," said Piper. "Let's get to Van White and get this over with."

"I don't think the elevator is a good idea," said Cole. "All Van White has to do is cut the cable and get us all at the same time."

"Then I guess we take the stairs," said McDonald.

"The stairs?" questioned Paige. "But it's ten stories to the top floor."

"Can't be helped," said McDonald. "Cole's right. The elevator isn't a good idea. While Kreegan and I wouldn't be harmed the rest of you could easily be killed."

"Well, not all of us," said Leo.

"Point taken," said McDonald. "My point is that Cole and the girls are very vulnerable. The best course of action is for us to take the stairs. I'll go first like before. I'll let you know when it's safe."

"Just a moment," said Kreegan. He reached into his robes and pulled out a vial with a greenish liquid in it. He opened the vial and drank half the liquid, and then handed the vial to McDonald. "Drink all of it. It's a telepathy elixir I created a while back. It won't last long but it should last long enough for you to reach the top of the building. Once there you can let me know that it's safe and we can shimmer," he glanced at Leo, "or orb there. It will save time rather than going floor by floor."

McDonald took the vial and looked at Kreegan for a moment. Most of his life had been spent in avoiding people and not trusting those he came into contact with. After a moment he downed the remainder of the liquid.

"I'll go as quickly as I can," he said.

They all watched as he began to ascend the stairs to the upper floors.

"I'd like to exchange notes on potions with you sometime," said Piper. "You seem to have some that could come in handy for us."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good," said Kreegan. "Alchemy and witch potion making aren't exactly interchangeable. It would take you much too long to duplicate the process an alchemist uses to create his elixirs and tonics. And it takes years to learn how to do them anyway."

"But if I knew how you created them I might be able to duplicate them another way," said Piper. "Lord knows we can always use a few more potions for demon attacks."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to discuss it," said Kreegan, looking at Leo. "Especially if I could persuade your husband to assist me in replacing the White Lighter essence I used to heal him earlier."

"I'm not sure the Elders would approve of that," said Leo.

"It can't hurt to discuss it," said Kreegan. "And it can't hurt to ask your Elders about it. The worst that can happen is they will say no."

"We'll see," said Leo.

Several minutes passed while they waited for McDonald to contact Kreegan. Finally Kreegan said that McDonald had informed him the he had reached the top floor. The way was clear and there was no sign of any demons. Moments later they all stood on the top floor next to McDonald.

"I don't like it," said McDonald. "There isn't any sign of even a single demon. It doesn't make sense that there would be no demons here."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," said Piper, looking down the hallway before them. There was only a single door in the hallway. "Well, looks like we know where we're going. I think we'd better be ready for anything. Van White probably knows we're here and there's no telling what he has planned for us."

With McDonald in the lead, the group made its way to the door at the end of the hallway. When they reached the door McDonald checked it and found it to be unlocked. Everyone tensed. Cautiously McDonald turned the handle on the door and then pushed the door open. They all entered the room ready for an attack.

What they saw was Van White and Stark sharing a drink. Van White was sitting behind his desk and Stark was sitting in a plush chair next to the desk. A decanter of whine sat on the desk and they both seemed to be enjoying a glass of wine. They barely moved as the group entered the room.

"Well, Steffan," said Stark, "it looks like our guests finally arrived. Welcome. Can we offer you a small libation?"

"Save it," said Piper, looking at Van White. "We're here to talk about the contracts you've put on us."

"Yes, the contracts," said Van White. "A necessity, I'm afraid. You know my secret, I'm afraid. I can't have you wandering around, now can I? As unlikely as it may be it is still possible that the famed Charmed Ones could undo my immortality. I'm afraid I can't risk that."

"Well, they aren't the only ones you have to worry about," said McDonald. He held up the athame he carried. "I think you should take the contracts off the. All of them."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Van White. "You can't kill me. I'm immortal. I'm sure Kreegan has explained that to you. He was the one who made me immortal. So there isn't much you can threaten me with."

"Oh, I know you can't die," said McDonald. "But Kreegan has told us that you can be hurt. It's just not permanent. Let's see how long you take screaming in agony before you decide to remove the contracts."

"Well, now, that doesn't sound very pleasant," said Van White. "Perhaps you should meet one of my employees before you have your fun."

They all noticed movement in the corner of the room. As they turned to see what was there they saw a creature step out of the shadows into the light in the room. The creature was about six feet tall and vaguely man-shaped. There were no facial features the creature was vague, more than reminiscent of a spirit.

"Oh no," gasped Cole. "Spirit demon."

Everyone looked at Cole and then at the demon. There weren't many things that Cole feared. As an upper level demon more demons feared him than he feared. But there was stark terror in Cole's eyes. Whatever this demon was it was clear that Cole did not want to face it.


	14. Chapter 14

THIRTEEN

"Spirit demon?" questioned Leo. "That's impossible. They're extinct."

"Not all of them," said Cole. "There are still one or two around. But they're normally kept on the lowest levels of the Underworld."

"What's a Spirit demon?" questioned Paige.

"That is," said Cole. "It's a demon that has no physical form of its own. It only has one ability: to possess the physical form of another creature. And it can possess any creature."

"Well, we'll just put an end to it right now," said Piper. She brought up her hands and exploded the demon. Except the demon didn't explode. Its chest exploded but it resembled a disturbance in a cloud rather than an explosion. "Oh, oh. This isn't good."

"Don't worry," said McDonald, holding up the athame menacingly. "I'll make quick work of this beast."

"No," said Cole, pulling McDonald back. "Don't you understand. It doesn't have a physical form. Which means that there's no way to physically harm it. Like I said, it can possess any creature. And not even your immortality will protect you from that possession."

"Precisely," said Van White, taking a sip from his wine and then putting the glass on the desk. "It was quite expensive to get the use of the Spirit demon. But the cost is going to be worth it. I'll finally be rid of all of you forever."

"What are you talking about?" asked Piper.

"Well," said Van White, "it finally occurred to me. I've been running from you for the longest time. And now I have the Charmed Ones and Belthazor to contend with. And no matter what I do you end up coming after me again. So I finally decided if I can't beat you then I'll have you join me, so to speak."

"What does that mean?" Paige asked.

"Your demon friend is quite correct," said Stark. "The Spirit demon can possess any creature. Including the immortal. Once it possesses him it will take full control of his body. Then it will kill the rest of you and we won't have to worry about you ever again. And not even the famed Charmed Ones can survive against the Immortal."

"You can't kill all of us," said Kreegan. "I, for example, am as immortal as Mr. McDonald and Van White. And Leo is a White Lighter. If I understand correctly not even a demon can permanently harm him."

"Well, that's certainly true," said Stark. Suddenly a crossbow appeared in his hand and he pointed it directly at Leo. "But I can take care of the White Lighter. As for you, we have a special treat in store for you. There's a particularly desolate area of the Underworld where you will fit nicely. Trapped in the Underworld forever Steffan will not have to worry about you ever again."

"Spirit demon," said McDonald. "Dispose of them for me. Then take the alchemist as I have instructed you."

They all watched as the demon began to move toward McDonald. Stark and Van White picked up their glasses and clinked them together in congratulations, then took a deep drink from them. As Van White poured them another glass the demon drew closer to McDonald.

Suddenly Kreegan reached into his robes and pulled out a vial. The vial was filled with a clear, colorless liquid. He removed the stopper from the vial and threw the liquid on the Spirit demon. Nothing happened for a moment. Then, suddenly, the demon began to dissipate. Within moments the demon was completely dispersed and evaporated away. Van White and Stark just stared on in shocked disbelief.

"A dispersion elixir," explained Kreegon. "It will temporarily disperse the magical energy of any creature. And since this Spirit demon seems to be comprised of nothing but magical energy I guess that's why it was dispersed as it was. But I suggest we move quickly. The dispersion elixir is only temporary and the demon will reform in a short while."

"Well now," said McDonald, turning back to Van White and Stark, "it would seem that the shoe is on the other foot, so to speak. And as you well know, there's nothing either of you can do to stop me."

He took a step toward the desk.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you," said Van White. "But you know the old saying. He who runs away and all that."

He stood looking at the group for a moment a smile on his face. Suddenly the smile faded and a look of confusion.

"Looking for these," Cole asked, holding up the rings Kenny had given him. "We took the liberty of switching them with the same fakes you used on us during your last visit. The ones you're wearing are about as useful as your Spirit demon."

"Stark, do something," said Van White.

"Oh, I plan to," said Stark, causing his crossbow to vanish. "I'm afraid I'll have to give my notice, Mr. Van White. As I said earlier, I'm not crazy enough to go up against the Charmed Ones. Not to mention Belthazor and the Immortal. I'm afraid you're on your own this time."

"Oh no you don't," said Piper bringing her hands up. The Dark Lighter suddenly froze in place. "Damn. I was trying to blow him up."

"Just as well you didn't," said Kreegan. "We'll need him to spread the word that Van White has taken the contracts off of us. Otherwise the demons will continue to plague us."

"And why should I do that," said Van White, taking another drink of his wine. "You can't hurt me. You saw to that. And I don't think the Charmed Ones are going to allow the Immortal to torture me as he threatened. Their job is to protect the innocent. And if I'm not mistaken, simply being immortal does not negate my status as an innocent. So there really isn't that much you can do to me or anything you can threaten me with."

"Look, Van White," said Piper, "we aren't interested in you. You can keep your immortality as far as we're concerned. Besides, Kreegan tells us that there's no way to undo it. You don't have to worry about us trying. So why don't you just call off the contracts and save yourself a great deal of money and us a whole lot of headaches."

"I'm afraid I can't take that chance," said Van White. "There's always the possibility you may change your mind. Or Kreegan may decide he wants to be the only one who is immortal. Our friend here excepted, of course. In which case I'm sure he'll work until he finds a way to undo the immortality. It's just too great a risk. A risk, I'm afraid, I can't take."

"But the immortality cannot be undone," said Kreegan. "I thought I explained that to you in great detail? I was able to use potions and elixirs to extend my life well beyond the normal means. But even those had limited use. It was necessary to create a permanent way to extend my life indefinitely. That's what I used you for. To create that permanent extension. I was very thorough. I left nothing to chance. There simply isn't any way to undo the magic."

"I don't believe you," said Van White. "I can't afford to. If you can create it, you can uncreate it. I can't take that chance. Now, I may not be able to kill you, but I can make sure you're some place where you can't work on the problem. As for the others, they know my secret. I can't afford that, either. In my entire life no one has ever learned my secret. I'd just as soon keep it that way."

"There's nothing you can do about me," said McDonald. "And if you don't agree to remove the contracts now I'll hunt you for the rest of eternity. You can't kill me and you can't stop me. You thought I was an annoyance before? Believe me, I can be much worse."

"That's true," sighed Van White. "There's not much I can do about you personally. But once the Spirit demon reforms it will possess you. Then it will kill the others and transport Kreegan to his new home. Once he does that I'll just have him dispossess you and leave you there as well. I may not be able to kill you but I can make sure you aren't a bother in the future."

Van White took another drink of his wine and leaned back in his chair, smiling at the group.

"Would you all like to see what it is that you've been harassing me over?" Van White asked. "The painting you've all been so fervently trying to figure out how to destroy?"

He raised a small remote control and pressed it. Suddenly a light came on over a picture on the far wall. The light illuminated a portrait hanging on that wall. Everyone stared at the painting in disgust. Like an accident on the highway that was hideous but that you just couldn't take your eyes off of.

The portrait was of what appeared to be a man. But the man was ancient. Lines crisscrossed his face like a map. There were also hideous growths covering his face. Growths that suggested a malignancy of some sort. Hideous wart-like growths that dotted the face like some form of grotesque disease.

The man was dressed in an expensive suit common in the late 18th century. The hands of the figure were covered in the same lines and grotesque malignant-looking growths as the portraits face. There were also patches of areas that resembled burn marks on all the exposed skin. The figure looked like some hideously deformed creature from a science fiction movie.

"Oh, that's just gross," said Paige.

"Well, I must admit I don't look my best in that portrait," said Van White. "At least, not now. I'm sure that Kreegan explained to you that any damage I sustain is transferred to the painting. So if it weren't for that painting that's how I'd really look. Thankfully that's not the case. With the painting I will remain as handsome and young looking as I am today. And there's nothing any of you can do about it."

"Yeah, well let's see how good you look once I do this," said Piper.

She brought her hands up and unleashed her explosive power on the painting. Her power exploded on the painting but when it had dissipated away, the painting was unchanged. Her power had not even damaged it.

"You just don't seem to understand," said Van White. "There is nothing you can do to harm me. Nothing can harm the painting or me."

"Yeah, well, I'm betting that's about to change," said Paige. "I'll admit I'm kind of new to all this so I can't be sure how long some things take. But I'm willing to bet that it won't take very long. It's just a matter of time."

"What are you blabbering about?" Van White asked. "There's no way for you to harm me, didn't Kreegan tell you that? At the most all you can do is . . . ."

His voice trailed off as he noticed a large sore begin to form on his right hand. He winced in pain as the sore began to slowly grow over his entire hand.

"Fool," said Van White. "This is nothing. Within moments it will be transferred to the painting and I will suffer no ill affects from it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm counting on," said Paige.

Van White, and everyone else, just stared at Paige wondering if the young woman had suddenly lost her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

FOURTEEN

The sore on Van White's right hand continued to spread, quickly spreading up his arm. Van White glanced at his hand and then looked up at the painting. There was a look of pure astonishment on his face. Looking at the painting they all saw the same thing he saw. The right hand of the painting was beginning to run as if the painting had been left out in the heat too long and it was causing the paint to run. As the sore crept up Van White's arm the corresponding part of the arm on the painting began to run.

"This . . . this isn't possible," gasped Van White in astonishment. He looked at Kreegan. "You betrayed me. You lied to me. You said the magic couldn't be undone."

"I can assure you I am as much amazed at this as you are," said Kreegan. "I honestly do not understand how this is possible. No magic should be able to affect the painting."

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly magic," said Paige, holding up a small bottle. "It's what I went back out to my car for. Kreegan said he used a special powder that acted like a vanquishing potion and vanquished that demon in his lab from the inside out. So I just orbed this into your wine while you were busy talking to the others."

"That makes no sense," said Kreegan. "No potion, no matter how powerful, should have this affect. The magic of the water I used would have countered any magic in the potion you used."

"Well, that's just it," said Paige. "I didn't use a potion. I'm not that good at making them yet anyway. Besides, I figured a potion wouldn't do any good after what Kreegan told us."

"If you didn't use a potion, what was in that bottle?" Piper asked.

"Paint thinner," said Paige, smiling. "You kept saying how there was no magic strong enough to break the immortality. So I figured if we couldn't counter the magic, we had to try something else. Since paint thinner is designed to make thick paint thinner I just figured that at least it might weaken the paint which might weaken the magic."

"Of course," cried Kreegan. "I never considered that. Once Van White ingested the paint thinner it would have been instantly transferred to the painting. Only the painting wouldn't have been able to absorb it as it does everything else. The paint thinner would act as a dissolving agent to the paint, even considering the water and the andrenimium and everything else I put into it. It's doing exactly what it's designed to do and the magic in the paint and the canvas is magnifying that affect. It's so simple it's brilliant."

"No!" cried Van White. He tried to stand but had trouble keeping his balance. "This isn't possible. This can't be happening."

They all watched as the magic of the portrait was undone. Van White literally began to melt. He fell to the floor as the sore on his hand crept over his entire body. Within moments he looked exactly as the painting had before. Then they all watched as his body suddenly turned to dust. Involuntarily they all glanced at the painting and saw that it had been restored to its original condition when it had first been painted.

"It's over," said Kreegan. "The magic of the portrait was forced out when the paint thinner began to cause the paint to run. Everything that Van White had experience in his life was transferred back to him from the portrait. Since he had lived well past his normal lifespan, he was unable to withstand the infusion. Mr. Steffan Van White is dead."

"And good riddance," said Piper. She turned to the still frozen Dark Lighter. "Now for our friend here." She raised her hand and the Dark Lighter's head unfroze.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"I froze you," said Piper. "Now, I'm going to unfreeze you but if you try to go anywhere I'll just blow you up, got it?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Piper unfroze Stark who just looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's Steffan?"

"Right there," said Phoebe, pointing to the clothes and pile of dust on the floor. "We've been a little busy while you were out."

"But I thought he couldn't be killed?" Stark asked. "I thought he was immortal."

"He was," said Kreegan. "But what can be done can also be undone."

"Okay, look here," said Piper. "I'm not going to vanquish you because we need you to do something for us. You need to go back to the Underworld and pass the word that the contracts on us are no longer valid. Your boss is dead and he won't be able to pay off those contracts. And any demon who comes looking to collect on them is going to get themselves vanquished for no reason. You got all that?"

"I got it," said Stark. "Is that really him?"

"Would you like to join him and find out?" asked McDonald.

"No, no, I'll take your word on it," said Stark. "And I'll pass the word. I don't think any demon is going to come looking to collect on those contracts. It's kind of hard to collect on a contract when the person who put it out isn't around to pay it off."

"Just see that you pass the word," said Piper.

Stark just smiled and then dark orbed out of the room.

"Let's get out of here," said Leo. "I was shot by a Dark Lighter and came this close to getting shot by another one. I, for one, could use some rest."

"Couldn't we all," said Piper. "Besides, I don't really want to be here when that Spirit demon reforms."

Silently the group vanished from the apartment.

"It would appear that my perfect plan to become immortal isn't quite so perfect after all," said Kreegan, after they had returned to the manor.

"Nothing ever is," said Piper. "Everything has a flaw or a weakness and it's just a matter of finding what that flaw or weakness is. Thanks to Paige we don't have to worry about Van White any longer. It was lucky you thought of that paint thinner trick."

"Not so much luck," said Paige. "I like to do a little painting sometimes. And I always have this habit of using too much paint thinner to thin out the paints when they get thick. I just figured it was worth a try."

"Well, I suppose I have no choice but to trust that you won't be spreading that around," said Kreegan. "I have a reputation for being immortal. Even though I know there's a weakness in it I'd still like to keep that reputation."

"Well, you did help us," said Piper. "And you did stop the Spirit demon when none of us could. I guess there really isn't any sense in passing that bit of information around."

"Besides," said McDonald, "I'm the Immortal, remember? You're just a human with immortality. A fine distinction, I'll grant you, but a distinction nonetheless."

"Yeah, about that," said Phoebe. "I've been thinking about it. We did say we would continue to look for some way to help you loose your immortality, remember?"

"I remember," said McDonald. "I also remember you did no hold out much hope for finding that way."

"Well, the Spirit demon gave me an idea," said Phoebe. "There might just be a way to give you what you want."

"That would be difficult at best," said Kreegan. "There's no known way to undo the magic of the water from the River Styx."

"Not undo it," said Phoebe. "Get around it."

"I don't understand," said McDonald.

"Phoebe, what are you thinking?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm going to need some help, Leo," said Phoebe. "Help from you and maybe the Elders. We need to find something. And you're about the only ones who can find it for us."

"Find what?" Piper asked.

"Let's go get some coffee and I'll explain what I have in mind," said Phoebe.

They all followed her into the kitchen to hear what her plan was.


	16. Chapter 16

FIFTEEN

"Thank you, Kreegan," said Piper, putting some pages into a notebook. "If I can duplicate some of these they might just help in our fight against the demons."

"You do realize you'll have to find another way to produce them?" questioned Kreegan. "The methods I have described are for an alchemist. They wouldn't work if you tried to reproduce them as a potion."

"You've made that quite clear," said Piper. "And don't worry. It may take me some time but I'm sure I can come up with a Wiccan way to produce them just as effectively as you do."

"Well, it seems a fair trade," said Kreegan, holding up a full vial of his White Lighter's essence. "Thanks to Leo I have a full compliment of White Lighter's essence again. I was beginning to run low."

"That's our little secret," said Piper. "Technically Leo didn't get permission to help you with that so I don't think the Elders know. It could get him into trouble if they found out."

"They won't hear about it from me, my dear," said Kreegan. "And as I said, you have my word that this will have no repercussions on Leo at all. The few drops of blood I need to create the essence only duplicates their healing ability. Nothing more."

Just then Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"Is Phoebe around?"

"I think she's upstairs with Cole, why?" asked Piper.

"I think we found what she was looking for," said Leo. "The Elders have all ready given their blessing and said we can try at any time. I figured this was a good time since no one is likely to be around."

"I'll go get her," said Piper.

"So, are you ready?" Leo asked as Piper went to get Phoebe.

"My boy, I've been ready for nearly four days," said Kreegan pulling a vial out of his robes. "This was really quite easy to make. It should do the job nicely."

"Good," said Leo. "I had to do a lot of talking to get the Elders to agree to this."

"A credit to your oratory skills," said Kreegan.

"Is it true?" Phoebe asked, coming into the kitchen followed by Piper, Paige, Cole, and McDonald. "Did you find what I asked you for?"

"Actually, the Elders did," said Leo. "Now all we need to do is go over there and this will all be finished. Oh, and Tobias – he's one of the Elders – he said he's very confident this will work."

"I certainly hope so," said McDonald. "After more than three thousand years I'm more than ready to give up being the Immortal."

"Then let's get going," said Leo. "No time like the present, as they say."

Several moments later they appeared in what looked like a hospital room. In the room was a single man, apparently asleep in the bed.

"This is the Stanford Health Care hospital," said Leo. "And that," he indicated the man in the bed, "is Granger Adams. He was injured in a car accident a few days ago. They've been keeping him on life support but the doctors say he's brain dead. They say he'll never wake up."

"Is he really dead?" questioned Paige. "He just looks like he's asleep."

"Yes, he's dead," said Leo. "The Elders checked with Death and his soul was taken during the accident. This is nothing but a shell now. In the morning the doctors plan to disconnect the life support and let Mr. Adams die with some dignity."

"Well, I think they're going to be in for quite a surprise," said Phoebe. "Is there anything we need to do before we begin."

"Just this," said Leo.

He placed his hands over Adams head and activated his healing power. A soft yellow glow covered the man's head for several seconds and then Leo ended his healing.

"That should fix any physiological damage to his brain," he said. "I guess we're ready now."

"Phoebe, do you have the spell?" asked Piper.

"Right here," said Phoebe, pulling out a piece of paper. "Remember when I had those visions of my past? About when I was a warlock trying to kill my cousins?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Piper.

"Well, I decide to use a spell I used back then," said Phoebe. "I just modified it a bit to work here. And I made it a Power of Three spell so it will be as strong as possible to give it the best possible chance of working. Art, are you ready?"

"I've been ready for three millennia," said McDonald. "And I just want to say again that even if this doesn't work, I still appreciate the attempt."

"It's going to work, I can feel it," said Phoebe. "Cole, you'd better stand behind Art for _when_ the spell works."

Cole moved over and stood directly behind McDonald. The girls all looked at the spell Phoebe had written and then began to incant it together.

"In this time and in this place, take this spirit we displace. Bring it forth, while he goes in, to inhabit this body again."

The magic of the spell began to envelope McDonald. Nothing happened for several moments, and then the magic lifted off his body. Almost immediately McDonald seemed to collapse into unconsciousness and Cole quickly caught him as he fell to the floor. An instant later the magic moved over and covered Adams body for several moments and then faded away. Adams opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh my God, it worked," squealed Phoebe. "Didn't it?"

"It worked like a charm apparently," said Adams.

He looked around and found a straight pin lying on the table next to his bed. He picked up the straight pin and held out his finger. Then he stabbed the tip of the pin into his finger, causing a drop of blood to spread out from the pinprick.

"I'm mortal," he exclaimed. "For the first time in thirty five hundred years, I'm mortal."

"I knew it would work," said Phoebe. "There wasn't anything we could do about Art's body. But when Cole said the Spirit demon possessed other creatures it dawned on me. If we can't remove the immortality from Art, we remove him from the immortality. All we had to do was transmigrate his soul into another body and his immortality would be gone."

"Well, not exactly gone," said Cole. "The body is still immortal."

"But without a soul it's nothing but a lifeless shell," said Leo. "Congratulations, Phoebe. It looks like your idea worked. The Elders are going to put the lifeless body where no one can get to it. That should effectively end the legend of the Immortal."

"Here," said Kreegan, handing a vial to Adams. "This is a sleeping potion. It will cause you to sleep the rest of the night. In the morning when they disconnect the life support you can suddenly wake up and make a miraculous recovery."

"Thank you, all of you," said Adams. "For the first time in my life I actually have hope. I can begin to live normal life now. Of course that begs the question. Just what am I going to do?"

"Funny you should mention that," said Leo. "Mr. Adams was on his way to work when he was in the car accident that put him in his coma."

"Work?" questioned Adams. "Where does he work?"

"The university," said Leo. "He's a professor there. A history professor with a specialty in ancient Greece."

"Well," said Paige, "somehow I don't think you'll have much trouble going back to work then. After all, it may be ancient history but didn't you live through it?"

"Actually, I did," said Adams. "I'm just not sure if I'll be able to convince his family that I'm him."

"He doesn't have any family," said Leo. "That was one of Phoebe's criteria. It makes it easier for you to assume his life."

"Thank you all again," said Adams. "I don't know how I'm going to repay you for what you've done."

"Don't mention it," said Piper. "Just drink your potion and go to sleep before the nurse comes to check on you. And I think the rest of us need to get out of here before we get caught."

Adams drank the potion and then handed the vial back to Kreegan. As the others vanished from the room, Adams fell asleep knowing that in the morning he would wake up to a truly new beginning for the first time in his life.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, Creative Passions, listed in my bio. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories or other stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
